Bad Memories
by Ryhn
Summary: Un corps retrouvé sur la plage va faire basculer la vie de certaines personnes, ravivant les pires souvenirs et entrainera les agents du FBI dans une course contre la montre pour sauver deux des leurs ... resumé au chapitre 9 Not Slash pairring Don/Colby
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** numb3rs est la propriete de Nicholas Falacci etc ... : )

**Avertissement **: scenes de violence soft dans les prochains chapitres

**histoire **: pas de slash/romance. Pairring Don/Colby. Action/angst/adventure/crime

**Bonne lecture : ) **

* * *

1 unité

1 traitre

5000 armes

3 tueurs

* * *

_**Los Angeles : 8 am**_

Il n'était que huit heures du matin, pourtant, le soleil tapait déjà bien fort, faisant régner une lourde chaleur sur la belle Cité des Anges, le ciel, d'un bleu turquoise opaque, contrastait avec les puissants gratte-ciels sombres qui s'élevaient jusqu'à lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

La petite plage de Green Bay était l'un des seuls endroits de cette immensité de bâtiments et monuments, qui avaient été préservé de toute la technologie et de la population. Cette plage magnifique, sur laquelle les immenses rouleaux venaient s'échouer dans une explosion d'écume immaculée avait échappé à la médiatisation, étant trop isolée pour les touristes ou les stars.

Cet havre de paix, totalement anonyme pour la majorité de la population était rapidement devenu un paradis pour les quelques surfeurs amateurs, souhaitant seulement profiter d'un endroit où ils ne seraient pas obligé de stalomer entre les nageurs imprudents et les surfeurs débutants et les qui envahissaient toutes les plages de la Californie

Chaque jour, une vingtaine d'habitués s'exerçaient en toute discrétion à leurs passion favorite, loin des regards. Ils vennaient, surfaient, puis repartaient, tout simplement, profitant de cette inhabituelle tranquillité. Pourtant, ce matin là, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils verraient sans doute, la pire vision d'horreur de leurs vies.

Kyle Johnson, cinquante cinq ans, avait vécu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Engagé dans les Marines a l'âge de vingt et un ans, il avait combattu au frond durant de nombreuses années avant d'être rapatrié, puis renvoyé a la vie civile apres avoir perdu l'usage de son bras gauche. Ne sachant quel court donner à sa vie après ces événements, il avait décidé de vivre de sa seule et unique passion malgré son handicap. Aussi, il avait été l'homme le plus heureux quand sa petite maison en bois avait était achevée sur la plage qu'il aimait tant. Tous les jours, après sa sortie quotidienne en mer sur son petit bateau de pêche, il s'empressait de prendre sa planche et de pénétrer dans l'eau fraiche. Il avait été surnommé le Gardien de la Plage par ses amis surfeurs, qui voyait en lui la personne la plus a même de donner des conseils sur la façon dont laquelle se placer, la vague à prendre, et tout un tas de petits service divers. Kyle Johnson avait vécu sans doute bien plus de chose dans sa vie que la plupart des autres personnes mais rien ne pouvait le préparer a ce qu'il découvre ce matin en allant faire un petit tour sur la plage, voulant admirer le magnifique spectacle qu'était le lever du soleil…

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Don avait accouru près de la bande jaune qui sécurisait le périmètre de la scène de crime pour accueillir rapidement les membres de son équipe qui était venu lui prêter main forte. Après que le grand SUV noir se soit garer, les pneus crissant sur le sable dur, Nikki Betancourt et Colby Granger descendirent et se retrouvèrent face a leur parton qui commença a les informer sur la raison de leurs prescience en ce lieu magnifique.

- A huit heure dix, ce matin, Monsieur Johnson sortait faire un tour sur la plage et il a découvert ceci…

Ils étaient maintenant arrivé sur le lieu, parsemé de petites plaques jaunes portant des numéros allant de un a neuf et symbolisant la place des pièces a conviction. Au centre de tout cela, un homme et un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année, gisaient, sans vies.

- D'après le rapport préliminaire du légiste, le petit garçon à succomber a une balle tiré dans la tête…

- Oh mon dieu… C'est horrible…

- Ca va Nikki ?

Elle avait beau être une femme forte, elle restait quand même la petite bleue de l'équipe depuis le départ de Megan. Don, voulant la protéger quelque peu des horreurs de ce métier, ne l'avait jamais embarqué sur une affaire concernant la mort d'un enfant si jeune. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pensé que son attitude avait était égoïste, pour elle comme pour les autres membres de l'équipe, qui, même s'ils étaient familiarisé avec ce genre de choses, ne pourraient jamais s'habituer a cette vue cauchemardesque, tout comme lui, qui faissait de gros efforts pour ne montrer ni colère, ni indignation devant les gens qui comptait sur lui pour être leur leader.

- … Ouais tout va bien Don, c'est juste que…

- L'identité de l'homme n'est pas encore connue, il n'avait ni papier, ni carte d'identité sur lui, par contre le légiste a remarqué des marques sur son coup, comme si une chaine ou un collier avait été arraché de force, je pense qu'il pourrait peut être s'agir d'une plaque. Vu la carrure de cet homme cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est était dans l'armée. En tout cas, pour lui, la cause de la mort n'a rien eut à voir avec celle de l'enfant. Apparemment, il aurait été torturé pendant un certain temps avait d'être exécuter et balancer ici. On en saura plus après l'autopsie.

La fin de son récit fut accueillit par un silence sinistre, ponctuer par le doux bruit des vague venant s'échouait sur le sable fin a leurs pieds. Don regarda Nikki, qui s'était étonnamment bien reprise et se préparer pour emballer et étiqueter tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder le corps du petit garçon, même âpres que le légiste lui a fermé les yeux… et puis soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'une importance capitale… Nikki et lui n'était pas les seuls sur cette scène de crime. Il tourna rapidement la tète et vit son autre agent, accroupi à coté du cadavre de l'homme.

Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, il avait la très nette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce sentiment fut confirmé quand il vit le regard de Colby fixer obstinément le corps de l'inconnu. Il posa affectuellement sa main sur l'épaule de son agent et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas…

- Shane Owen…

- Quoi ?

- C'est Shane Owen…

- Colby, tu connais ce type ?

- … il était avec moi en Afghanistan…

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous ai plus, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours : )


	2. Chapitre 1

**Remerciements :** etant donné qu'il est impossible de remercier par messagerie interne les reviewer anonyme, je le fait ici : ) merci a **Cl**, **Anaid**, **Sunday87**, mon p'tit **Jay **et aussi **Cissyaliza** et **Neverland25** ( je sais, vous etes inscrits ; ) merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes : )

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

Ils étaient de retour dans les bureaux du FBI. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de pause, ou chacun échangeait ses connaissances sur l'affaire en cour. Don avait informé David et Charlie de la découverte du corps de Shane Owen. Il était apparut un peu plus tard que le petit garçon se nommait Taylor Owen. Il était le fils de l'ancien soldat et avait été porté disparut deux jours auparavant ainsi que son père, qui, lui, avait disparut un jour de plus.

Colby était a l'écart du groupe, ne souhaitant parler ou répondre à l'avalanche de questions que s'empresseraient de poser Don s'il s'approchait d'eux. Il avait du mal a croire ce qu'il se passait, ne voulait pas non plus y penser mais cela lui était impossible et, lorsque son parton s'approcha doucement de lui, avec un gobelet de café a la main qu'il lui tendit, il fut bien obligé de sortir de son silence.

- Colby est ce que ca va ?

Comme à son habitude, le jeune agent acquiesça la tête en signe d'affirmation, seulement Don savait très bien que cela n'allait pas. Il connaissait la mauvaise habitude qu'avait son agent de faire en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, d'être discret et de ne jamais laisser paraitre ses émotions mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer !

- Parle-moi un peu d'Owen.

- Tout est dans le dossier Don. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Owen était un bon soldat, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je n'ai pas eut de contact avec lui depuis qu'il a été rapatrié, je ne savais même pas qu'il vivait a Los Angeles…

- Je suis désolé

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Cette enquêté risquerait fort de faire remonter certains souvenir a la surface. Des souvenirs que Colby aurait sans doute voulu oublier. Il savait que son agent aurait besoin de lui, il serait là… mais pour l'instant, ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire et Colby était le plus apte à exécuter cette tache.

- Ecoute Colby, tu n'es pas obligé mais … il va falloir que quelqu'un prévienne sa famille… si tu veux le faire…

- J'y vais !

- D 'accord, sa femme habite en dehors de la ville, je vais dire à David de venir avec toi.

Colby ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, il ne l'avouerai jamais mais il ne voulait pas être seul pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle qui allait sans doute détruire la vie de cette femme. Il appréhendait ce moment mais le fait de savoir que son meilleur ami, son frère, serait a ces cotés le rassurait quelque peu.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demie heure que David et Colby étaient sur la route, coincés dans les embouteillages. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, le jeune agent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour parler une seule fois et répondait seulement par hochement de la tête aux questions de son coéquipier. David, lui, avait du mal à accepter cette situation, le fait de savoir que son meilleur ami était mal et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider que le soutenir était dur.

De nombreuses minutes et de nombreux kilomètres plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur un petit chemin isolé, à seulement quinze minutes de l'endroit ou avaient été retrouvé les corps. La maison était grande, belle et somptueuse, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les deux agents qui connaissait la paye mensuelle d'Owen, qui était loin d'être assez importante pour financer une telle maison. David gara le SUV noir devant l'immense portail qui barrait la route, sortit dehors et s'approcha de l'interphone duquel il se présenta rapidement en demandant expressément l'ouverture du portail avant de retourner s'assoir au coté de son coéquipier.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, les deux agents du FBI décident d'un commun accord de s'aventurer au delà du portail. Colby l'escalada en premier, n'ayant aucun mal à atterrir sur ses pieds de l'autre coté, David, en revanche, eut un peu plus de difficulté et tomba lourdement au sol. C'est en silence que les deux équipiers s'approchèrent de la maison.

Contre toute attente, la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée, au contraire, celle-ci était grande ouverte, ce qui surprit quelque peu les agents, qui sortirent immédiatement leurs armes de service. Ils pénètrent prudemment dans la somptueuse demeure et furent surpris par ce qu'il les attendait.

Tout avait été saccagé et conscieusement fouillé, le sol était recouvert de divers dossiers éventrés qui avaient rependus des centaines de feuilles sur sa surface, les meubles était retournés, leurs portes avaient été arrachées. C'était comme si un ouragan avait balayé l'endroit, dévastant tout sur son passage.

- Madame Owen ? Vous êtes là ?

Comme c'était a prévoir, ils ne perçurent aucune réponse et continuèrent donc leur exploration des différentes pièces du rez de chaussé avant de monter au premier étage, qui n'avait pas été épargné par le désordre. Partout, des bris de verre et de bois jonchaient le sol dans une parfaite anarchie. Ils s'apprêtaient a redescendre, n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant en haut lorsque Colby butta contre quelque chose qui le fit tomber a terre. Alors qu'il se relevait en grognant, son regard se posa sur quelque chose de suspect, bien caché sous le lit de la chambre a coucher. Il s'approcha lentement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit que la chose qu'il avait prit pour une petite boite noire était en réalité une bombe a retardement dont le détonateur indiquait le compte a rebours. Il ne leur restait que trente sept secondes !

- COURS !

Immédiatement, les deux hommes dévalèrent les escaliers, évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les très nombreux obstacles qui leur barraient la route. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de parcourir quelques mêtre hors de la maison lorsque tout explosa…

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

- DON !

Après avoir violement raccrocher le téléphone Nikki avait hurlé le nom de Don, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, en pleine discussion avec Charlie. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui semblait affolée.

- David vient d'appeler ! il y a eu une explosion au domicile des Owen !

- QUOI ! Comment vont-ils ?

- Et bien, d'après lui, ils n'ont pas grand-chose mais …

- Ok on y va Charlie tu viens avec nous !

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour définir la terrible sensation de peur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait apprit pour l'explosion. A présent, ils étaient tous dans un SUV noir, fonçant a vive allure vers l'endroit où ses deux agents avaient faillit perdre la vie quelques minutes auparavant. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent. Don ne put s'empêcher de jurer lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il restait de la maison, un véritable tas de ruine. Les pompiers étaient déjà arrivés sur les lieux et luttaient actuellement contre un petit incendie dans les décombres.

Il était sortit de la voiture en courant, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la portière et s'était précipité sur le pompier le plus proche de lui.

- Où sont mes agents ?

- Ils sont derrière le camion là bas, ils ont eut beaucoup de chance !

Suivi par Nikki et Charlie, ils accoururent vers le camion rouge. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle vit David et Colby s'approcher d'eux, heureusement en un seul morceau, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Don qui fronça les sourcils, quelqu'un avait essayé de tuer ses agent et dès qu'il le retrouverai, il s'occuperait personnellement de lui. A première vue les deux rescapés ne se portaient pas si mal malgré les coupures et égratignures qui recouvraient leurs visages. L'avant bras de Colby avait été enserré dans une épaisse couche de bandage blanc qui se teinté petit à petit de rouge et une grosse coupure barrait l'arcade de David. Leurs vêtements étaient désormais sales, abimés et parsemé de petites éclaboussures et taches de sang.

- David !Colby ! Ca va les gars ?

- Ouais tout va bien t'inquiète pas Don.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- A vrai dire, pour l'instant on ne sait pas top. La porte était grande ouverte quand on est rentré mais il n'y avait personne dans la maison…

- A mon avis je pense qu'on a du marcher sur quelque chose qui a déclenché le détonateur

- Oui, cela doit être ça, la maison avait été entièrement saccagée et fouillée.

- Mmmh ce n'est pas clair tout ca. Bon Nikki et moi on reste ici, Charlie est ce que tu pourrais nous trouver une équation ou n'importe quel truc pour savoir ce qui a été volé ou ce que le voleur recherchait ?

- Euh oui je pense mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'Amita et de Larry

- Ok appelle-les. Colby et David vous rentrez chez vous, je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain !

Il s'était habitué au fait que les deux hommes ne laisserait jamais une enquête en plant, surtout si celle-ci avait faillit les tuer, il n'eut donc aucune surprise lorsque David le supplia presque de les laisser continuer, chose qu'il accepta a contre cœur et a condition que les deux équipiers aillent d'abord voir le médecin du FBI pour s'assurer que leurs blessures seraient conscieusement soignées.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Hey mec ca va ?

David attendait Colby dans son bureau après avoir vu le médecin en premier et quelque minute plus tard, son coéquipier était enfin de retour. Ils avaient tous les deux enfiler leurs tenues de rechange qu'ils gardaient généralement dans leurs cassiers et, après avoir rassurer Charlie, ils se remirent au travail, la femme d'Owen étant considéré comme une nouvelle victime potentielle, il était urgent de la retrouver le plus vite possible.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très proche de Shane quand j'ai rejoins son unité…

David releva la tête de son ordinateur, surprit que Colby prenne enfin la parole. Celui-ci faisait peine a voir, le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

- Au début, il ne m'adressait presque jamais la parole, il me refilait tout ce que les autres ne voulait pas faire... J'ai appris plus tard que c'était parce que j'avais prit la place d'un gars, qui était son meilleur ami, tué quelque jours avant par une explosion au C4. Mais un jour, on devait faire une descente dans un quartier proche de Kabul. C'était un petit coin qui avait été envahi par des talibans et quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait personne. On a tout fouillé mais c'était vide alors on est repartit, sur le chemin, il y avait une petite fille au milieu de la route… En fait c'était un guet apens, on s'est approché et des hommes sont sortis de nulle part. Owen avait été touché, il était au sol et nous, on essayer du mieux qu'on pouvait de les éloigner mais … il y a eu une explosion, on n'y voyait rien avec la poussière et la fumée, on ne pouvait plus respirer, les soldats de mon unité avait tous réussi a s'éloigner … j'étais seul…j'ai vu un homme au dessus de Shane, c'était un Taliban alors j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai tiré. Apres ça, Shane m'a remercié, m'a dit qu'il avait une dette envers moi et qu'il était désolé de m'avoir traité comme ca durant tout ce temps… Mais moi, j'avais rien fait de spécial, dans cette attaque on a perdu un homme et la petite fille est morte elle aussi…

Il écoutait le discourt de son ami, en silence. Jamais Colby ne lui avait autant parlé de sa période en Afghanistan. Les rares fois qu'il en avait parlé c'était quand David le harcelait de questions, chose qu'il évitait de faire tant il savait a quel point cela avait été dur pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, le fait d'entendre cela l'attristait… Comment pouvait il penser qu'il n'avait rien fait alors qu'il avait sauvé la vie de cet homme !

- Colby comment est ce que tu peux encore dire ca ? tu lui as sauvé la vie !

- Pour ce que ca a changé …

- Bon écoute moi, maintenant ca suffit ! tu crois que tout le monde ferait ca ? la plupart des gens se serraient enfuis en courant pour essayer de rester en vie. Mais toi tu es resté ! c'est grâce a toi qu'Owen a pu vivre sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, c'est grâce a toi s'il a pu partager des années avec sa femme et son fils. Alors ne vient pas me dire que tu n'a rien fait ok !

Colby s'apprêtait a répondre lorsque Amita et Larry sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers eux pour les saluer. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait précisément a quoi il aurait a faire, les explications de Charlie n'ayant pas était très complètes, ils furent tous les deux extrêmement surpris de voir dans quel état se trouvaient les deux agents.

- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est rien Amita ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde va bien.

- Ouais c'est rien, il faudrait bien plus qu'une petite explosion pour nous avoir !

- Quoi ! une explosion ? Quand !

- Oooups j'aurai peut être pas du dire ca …

- Colby répond moi ! c'est quoi cette histoire d'explosion ?

Heureusement pour la survie de celui-ci , c'est a se moment précis que Charlie daigna enfin les rejoindre et fut instantanément envahi par les multiples questions de Larry et Amita, auquel il eut assez de mal a répondre vu leur rapidité.

- Charlie qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu vas bien j'espère ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous a demandé de venir ?

- Ou est Don ?

- Il était dans la maison lui aussi ?

- STOPPPP !

Le cri de Charlie avait retenti, attirant tous les regards mais permettant miraculeusement l'arrêt de ces interminables questions. David lança un regard explicite a son équipier et ils se levèrent simultanément une seconde plus tard, laissant le jeune mathématicien seul avec les deux nouveaux arrivants surexcités.

- Et ben ! j'ai jamais vu Amita comme ça !

- Moi non plus.

En réalité Colby mentait quelque peu. Il avait déjà eut le « privilège » de voir la jeune femme aussi énervée et excitée : le jour où il avait été emporté par le déversement d'eau du barrage Northgate, un épisode pas très joyeux de sa vie qu'il préférai oublié, surtout quand il entendait les moqueries incessantes de Ian Edgerton, qui s'était délecté des événements quelques mois auparavant et ne cessait, dès lors, de lui rappeler que les douches étaient bien plus pratiques pour se laver. Mais aujourd'hui, il estima que son équipier avait eut assez d'émotions pour la journée et il n'avait pas très envie que cette histoire revienne sur le tapis.

- Je cois qu'il est temps d'aller interroger ce Kyle Johnson.

**To Be Continued…**

merci d'avoir lu : )


	3. Chapitre 2

hey ! désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir repondre a vos messages, ni commenter vos fic, ni poster de nouveau chapitre avant quelques jours etant donné que je part en voyage d'affaire ... nan j'rigole : ) je pars faire du camping avec un ami et je ne pense pas qu'il y ai une connexion internet dans la foret ; )

merci a **Cissyaliza**, **Cl Sheen**, **neverland25** et **Jay** pour leurs reviews

**Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

- Comment avez-vous trouvez les corps ?

- Depuis que j'habite ici, tous les matins, je vais courir sur la plage. J'ai quelques problèmes aux poumons, la cigarette qu'ils disent, alors je cours pendant il fait encore frais et qu'il n'y a personne pour me deranger!

- Je croyait que vous aimiez rendre service au surfeurs de cette plage !

- Ahaha vous me faite bien rire agent Sinclair. Au début, j'adorais tout ça, aider les débutants, conseiller les chevronnés, boire un coup avec les habitués. Après le temps que j'ai passé a faire la guerre, parler un peu d'autre chose me faisait me sentir un peu mieux… mais vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir dormir le soir a cause de ces maudits gamins qui croient que c'est classe de montrer a leurs copines qu'ils savent surfer dans le noir ? De ne pas pouvoir sortir sans que quelqu'un vienne vous demander quelque chose ? d'être constamment harcelé par les promoteurs qui veulent m'expulser afin de pouvoir coloniser cette plage ? Croyez moi mon petit, au bout de vingt ans, même le plus patient des hommes aurait du mal a supporter la situation !

- Est-ce que vous connaissiez Shane Owen ?

- Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il venait surfer ici. Deux fois par jours, quelques fois trois. Un bon type, c'était un vrai passionné … et surtout un vrai pro ! il avait toujours de l'excellent matériel, sa collection de planches vaut bien plus que ma maison et il n'avait jamais besoin de conseil lui ! Mais on ne peut pas dire que je le connaissais vraiment, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé et les rare fois ou c'est arrivé, c'était juste pour commenter l'attitude de certains surfeurs.

- Vous nous avez dit tout a l'heure que vous ne supportiez plus de vivre la bas alors pourquoi restez vous ?

- Humm bonne question jeune homme. Vous savez, je suis un solitaire, la compagnie des autres, leurs questions, leur vie… m'agace au plus haut point. Pour vous, les jeunes cette plage vous semble presque déserte, mais pour moi…La seule chose que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est le surf, je sais qu'a Los Angeles, Green Bay est très certainement une des dernières plages a ne pas avoir été envahie par les touristes, alors même avec ces defaults je suis heureux d'y vivre.

- Monsieur Johnson, quand avez-vous Shane Owen pour la dernière fois ?

- Heu je ne sais plus trop … ah oui ! la dernière fois, c'était il y a quatre jours, je m'en souviens parce qu'il s'était disputé avec un type.

- Et peut-on savoir qui était ce « type » ?

- A ça je n'en sais rien du tout, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Vous savez, j'habite peut être la bas, mais la plage, elle, est a tout le monde, je ne vais demander les identités de toutes les personnes qui s'y rendent. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant de cœur, le crane rasé, la quarantaine… Est-ce que vous avez encore d'autres questions ? J'aimerai rentrer chez moi !

- Je comprends Monsieur Johnson, soyez tranquille nous n'avons plus de questions pour le moment, vous êtes libre de partir mais vous ne devez pas quitter la ville avant que l'affaire est était élucidée…

- Moi j'ai encore une question et ne vous avisez pas de mentir parce que croyez moi vous le regretterai ! Avez-vous tué Shane Owen ?

- Colby !

- REPONDEZ A LA QUESTION !

- Non jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille !

-C'est bon tout le monde se calme ! Monsieur Johnson vous pouvez partir, nous vous appellerons, Colby faut que je te parle !

Malheureusement pour David il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler a son équipier au sujet de son emportement dans la salle d'interrogatoire car, a peine furent-ils sortis de la pièce, Don, qui venait de rentrer, s'avançait a leur rencontre.

- Hey les gars. Vous avez apprit quoi de Johnson ?

- A part le fait qu'il n'est pas vraiment le gentil papy auquel tout le monde semble penser, on ne sait toujours pas grand-chose. La dernière fois qu'il a vu Owen, c'était le jour de sa disparition, apparemment il aurait eut une violente altercation avec un autre homme sur la plage mais Johnson nous a affirmer que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait celui-ci. En revanche Owen semblait être un habitué, cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il y vennait tous les jours.

- OK. Bon pour l'instant on n'a presque rien non plus au sujet de l'explosion, les seules empreintes que le labo a trouver sont celle de Cassy Owen, la femme qui a disparue. Colby tu avais raison, il y avait un fil presque invisible qui traversait le salon, vous avez sans doute marcher dessus, ce qui a activer le retardateur. On n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant.

Alors que Don parlait, le petit groupe s'était mit a avancer en direction de leurs bureaux quelques mètres plus loin. Nikki s'y trouvait déjà, seule, et semblait attendre la venue des trois hommes. Dans ses mains, les rapports d'autopsie de Shane Owen et de Mike Owen, son fils. Quand elle les avait lu, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait eut beaucoup de mal a ne pas crier de rage quand elle avait prit connaissance de ce qu'avait subit les deux victimes, c'était tout simplement inhumain, elle n'avait jamais penser que de tels barbares pouvait encore exister ! Comment des être humains pouvait ils tuer un enfant si jeune sans avoir de scrupules !. Et maintenant, une mission encore plus compliqué et encore plus dure que de lire ces rapport l'attendait, il fallait qu'elle décrive a son ami ce qu'ils avaient subit… avant de commencer, elle fixa le regard de Colby, comme si elle attendait qu'il soit prêt pour entendre cela et lorsque celui-ci lui fit un discret signe de la tète, elle commença alors lentement son récit.

- Bon alors voila, le légiste a fini. Shane Owen. Il a été torturé pendant minimum trois jours. Il avait une trace d'aiguille dans le coup, ce qu'il laisse a penser qu'il a été drogué avant son enlèvement. Au final, il est mort d'une balle dans la tête a la manière d'une exécution. . Quant a son fils Mike, il n'a pas été battu, il était en bonne santé, avant de se prendre lui aussi une balle qui lui a été fatale. Vous voulez mon avis, Shane Owen savait, ou possédait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui devait être assez important pour que des gens kidnappe son fils pour l'obliger a parler…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Nikki, tu vas rester la avec David et passer au crible tout ce qu'a pu faire Owen depuis qu'il a été rapatrié, Colby tu viens avec moi, on va aller interroger les surfeurs de Green Bay, on trouvera bien quelqu'un qui le connaissait !

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Une heure plus tard, Don et Colby arrivaient enfin sur la plage. Malgré les circonstances, aucun d'eux ne put s'empêcher de remarquer a quel point l'endroit était magnifique. Ils descendirent rapidement du SUV .;

Ce n'est qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard que les choses se gâtèrent. Posté à deux pas du rivage, deux hommes tenaient une discussion si prenante qu'ils mirent quelques temps avant de remarquer les deux agents. Si l'un d'eux était en combinaison, planche a la main, c'était tout le contraire de l'autre, qui était vêtu d'un somptueux costume italien, valant plus que les salaire de Don et Colby réunis. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'air a sa place dans un tel endroit et il le fit bien comprendre lorsqu'il sortit une arme et tenta de tirer sur les agents fédéraux qui se dirigeaient prudemment vers eux, avant de partir en courant.

Don avait du mal a courir, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable a chaque foulée, il se retrouva rapidement a bout de souffle. Il n'était pas habitué, et courir sur le sable se trouvait être beaucoup plus compliqué que sur un sol dur, cependant, il ne devait lâcher le rythme, ces hommes avait une attitude des plus coupables et il ne serait pas Don Eppes s'il ne les arrêtait pas !

Devant lui, plus rapide, Colby gagnait du terrain sur les deux suspects. Ses années d'expériences lui était, une fois de plus, bien utiles pour courir aussi vite. Son arme sortie, il la pointa sur l'un des hommes puis tira… le surfeur s'étala au sol, une balle bien enfoncée dans sa jambe droite, l'empêchant de tout déplacement. L'autre homme continuait de tracer, la défaite de son ami n'ayant apparemment aucunement changé ses plans.

Soudain, il vit ces petits canots pneumatiques sur le rivage. Les deux hommes du FBI n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres… il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et sauta dans le plus proche. D'un geste, il alluma le moteur et commença a s'engagé rapidement dans l'océan.

- Don !

Ne perdant pas une seconde, les deux agents firent de même que le suspect et grimpèrent dans un autre canot. S'ensuivit alors une couse poursuite hors du commun, dans les flots déchainés par les puissantes vagues.

Les deux petits zodiacs, propulsés par de puissants moteurs, avalaient rapidement les miles et s'éloignaient de plus en plus du rivage. Le suspect se retourna et recommença a tirer sur les agents qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de riposter. C'est à ce moment que les choses se compliquèrent. Une balle s'étant enfoncée dans la structure gonflée du canot des deux agents, leurs fit perdre instantanément beaucoup de vitesse, leur embarcation se remplissant dangereusement d'eau. Pris de court, les deux hommes regardaient leur ennemi gagner du terrain. Don eut alors une idée. Brandissant son arme en direction du suspect, il tira sur le moteur qui explosa immédiatement, projetant l'homme dans l'océan.

Cette action, si encourageante soit elle, ne changeait rien a la situation des deux agents, qui n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Les secondes passèrent et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de plonger a leur tour dans cette immensité bleue.

**0°o0°o0°o0**

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Ah oui, alors ça ne vous rappelle rien un mec en costard qui tire sur des agents fédéraux avant de prendre la fuite sur un canot gonflable ?

- Je ne dirais rien sans la présence de mon avocat !

- Très bien alors vous allez devoir attendre parce qu'il ne sera pas là avant quatre jours. Oh mais rassurez vous, on prendra bien soins de vous cette nuit en prison, en plus je suis sur que là-bas, les gens en costumes sont très appréciés.

- Vous me le paierait !

- Oh mais ce ne serait pas des menaces que j'entends ? je pourrait bien rajouter ça à votre note ! … et ben, c'est quoi cette tête ? Souriez vous allez voir, on rencontre toujours un tas de gens super en prison.

Don sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et tomba nez a nez avec Nikki, qui venait d'être mise au courant sur les récents événements de Green Bay.

- Don comment ça va ?

- Très bien ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais… j'ai entendu dire que…

- C'est rien Nikki, je t'assure. On a juste fini a l'eau et on a été obligé de nagé pendant au moins vingt minutes pour regagner le rivage…avec un suspect dans les bras.

- D'accord … comment va Colby ?

- Il va bien lui aussi, il vient de passer voir le doc du Bureau pour changer tous les pansements a cause de l'eau, il est sans doute en train de se changer dans les vestiaires.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux, ou les attendaient David et Colby. Don et Nikki eurent un mal fou pour ne pas rire devant l'attitude de ce dernier. En effet, ayant utilisé ses vêtements de rechanges un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été obligé d'en emprunter a Don. Si le jean bleu semblait lui aller à peu près, c'était tout le contraire du tee-shirt blanc qui était tellement serré pour lui qu'il en était presque transparent. Finalement Nikki ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit chuchotement, qui fit sourire tous le monde y comprit le concerné.

- Sexy Granger !

- Aha très drôle. Bon alors ? qu'est ce que t'a réussi a tiré de ce mec Don ?

- Rien pour l'instant, il refuse de parler sans son avocat et il est en voyage en Australie avec sa femme, il ne revient pas avant quatre jours.

- Et bien Nikki et moi avons un peu avancé. Au début on a rien trouver sur Shane Owen, que des chose banales, typiques de n'importe quel américain de classe moyenne mais après des recherches approfondies, on a enfin réussi a trouver quelque chose. Chaque mois, à intervalle régulier, une petite somme était déposée sur son compte. Cela n'avait alerté personne vu que le montant était a chaque fois inferieur a dix mille dollars. Le truc louche c'est qu'on ne sait pas de qui vient cet argent, ni pourquoi, alors on a décidé de fouiller un peu dans sa vie.

- Né il y a quarante ans a Colombus dans l'Ohio. Apres une enfance difficile a cause d'un père violent, il a déménager a Los Angeles a l'âge de dix sept ans. il s'est engagé l'armée quelque mois plus tard, avant d'être renvoyé a la vie civile il y a cinq ans. Depuis qu'il a vingt ans, l'argent est versé sur son compte. On a fait des recherches, cela ne vient ni de sa famille, ni de ses amis. Chaque fois, l'argent passe par différents compte dans tous les pays pour atterrir dans celui d'Owen, les techniciens et Charlie sont sur cette piste et essaye de trouver d'où il provient. Ah et aussi, il se trouve que, lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan, la somme était beaucoup plus importante que d'habitude, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi…

**To Be continued**

Merci d'avoir lu : )


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolée pour cette longue période d'absence (Jay, la prochaine fois c'est MOI qui garde les billets de train) !

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire

* * *

David s'arrêta net dans son récit quand il vit Colby s'éloigner lentement, il avait laissé ses équipiers et se trouvait a présent devant l'ascenseur, attendant qu'il arrive. Voyant cela, Don n'attendit pas une seconde et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Colby ?

- Rien, il faut que je passe chercher des vêtements chez moi, je reviens.

- Aussitôt, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes, immédiatement suivi par Don, qui ne compter pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non !

- Colby … qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en Afghanistan ?

- C'est quoi ça ? un interrogatoire ? je suis suspect ?

- Mais non voyons, j'essaye juste de tirer cette histoire au clair tu le sais très bien ! Que c'est il passé là-bas ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé en Afghanistan ? Don tu ne sais rien de la guerre ! Ce n'est pas comme ce qu'il se passe a la télé ! Là bas c'est la vraie vie ! Tuer ou être tué et crois moi, dans ces moment la, tu es bien content d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter pour te sortir de là, Owen a été cette personne plus d'une fois pour moi. Sans lui, je ne serais plus là devant toi ! Je sais qui il était et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais manqué a son devoir !

- Owen est mort Colby ! Tout ce que tu sais peut être utile pour trouver qui a fait ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! Et maintenant, une autre vie est en danger ! Owen a été torturé pendant quatre jours avant de mourir, combien de temps tu cois que sa femme va tenir hein ? Je peux comprendre que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler, que cette enquête est surement très éprouvante pour toi mais tu dois me parler ! je veux t'aider Colby, tu ne comprends pas ça depuis le temps !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir à nouveau. D'un pas énergique, Colby se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans parler, il s'assit sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture et grogna audiblement lorsqu'il entendit son patron ouvrir la portière du passager et se glisser dans la voiture, décidément pas prêt a laisser sa proie s'enfuir.

- … C'était une semaine après qu'il m'ai sauvé la vie lors d'une embuscade … on été a la base et je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je me suis un peu perdu. Il faisait nuit et les éclairages dans cette partie ne fonctionnaient pas. J'ai continué a marcher, pensant qu'en continuant tout droit, je tomberais sur une porte ou quelqu'un… quelques minutes après j'ai entendu des bruits de pas un peu plus loin. Il y avait trois hommes qui parlaient. Dans le noir, je n'ai pas vu de qui il s'agissait, mais j'ai reconnu la voix de Shane. Ils parlaient tous en espagnol pour ne pas qu'on les comprenne mais moi aussi je parle cette langue… alors je suis resté … dans le noir caché, ils ne m'ont pas vu et on continuer de parler…

- Colby qu'est qu'ils disaient !

Ils parlaient d'une livraison qui devrait se faire dans quelques semaines, des armes volés qu'il fallait livrer au USA, je n'ai pas entendu a qui, ni comment. Une semaine plus tard alors qu'on était en mission de reconnaissance, Shane m'a prit a part .Il m'a dit qu'il savait tout et m'a demander si je voulais en être…

- J'imagine que tu lui a répondu non.

- Ouais, après avoir terminé la mission, on est rentrés. Shane ne m'avait plus adressé la parole de la journée. La nuit, je me suis réveiller parce que j'avais entendu des pas a l'extérieur de la tente alors je me suis levé. J'ai à peine eut le temps de sortir que trois mecs me sont tombés dessus. Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard a l'infirmerie. Il n'y a pas eut d'enquête car Owen a déclaré que j'était sortit du périmètre de sécurité sans autorisation et que mes agresseurs étaient sans doute des Talibans… je savais qu'il était là cette nuit… un peu plus tard, j'ai retrouver un petit mot par terre. Dessus une simple phrase était écrite… c'était court mais j'ai tout de suite compris de qui cela venait et le message qu'il voulait me faire passer.

- mec… Je suis désolé

- C'était il y a longtemps. Ca va te paraitre stupide mais je n'arrivais a imaginer qu'Owen était un trafiquant d'armes a l'époque malgré ce que j'avais vu, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais dénoncé et après l'histoire avec Lancer, j'ai cru qu'il était peut être un agent double. A force de penser qu'il était innocent, j'ai commencé a y croire…

- Cela explique les virements bancaires et aussi le fait qu'il soit mort… mais pourquoi avoir tuer aussi son fils et enlever sa femme, cela n'a pas de sens.

- Owen savait peut être quelque chose… et les tueurs sont son prit a sa famille pour exercer un moyen de pression.

- Ouais… en tout cas, quoiqu'ils cherchent, la seule chose qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils ne l'on pas encore trouvé.

Avec les révélations de Colby, l'histoire venait de prendre un nouveau tournant

**0°o0°o0°o0**

- Au risque de te paraitre paranoïaque, y'a une moto qui nous suit depuis qu'on a quitté le bureau.

Don regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit avec surprise, a cinq voitures de cela, une grosse cylindré noire.

-J'arrive pas a voir sa plaque, elle est trop loin.

- Ouais moi non plus. Tu es sur qu'elle nous suit ?

- Depuis qu'on est partis, elle ne s'approche jamais à plus de cinq voitures de nous et ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle.

- Ecoutes, on est a quelques mètres d'un quartier résidentielle et il est six heures, ça doit grouiller de monde, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'en approcher, cet homme est peut être armé. Tourne a gauche et gare toi sur le parking de ce restaurant là.

Colby exécuta et s'arrêta sur le parking du Royal Dinner, un petit restaurant miteux qui semblait vide, ce qui été assez étonnant, car, a LA, même le plus petit des restaurants était souvent occupé par une dizaine d'habitués, peu importait l'heure. Il laissa le moteur tourner et suivi du regard la moto qui passa devant leur position, ralentissant fortement. Le motard tourna la tête vers les deux agents, avant d'accéléré rapidement et de disparaitre dans la foule de voitures un peu plus loin.

Sans un mot pour son agent, Don saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de David en urgence.

- Allo David, j'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche. Trouve-moi à qui appartient une moto immatriculé dans le Nevada, le numéro est CMB576

Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et se tourna vers Colby.

- D'après le fichier, la moto appartient à Cole McArthur. Ce qui n'est pas logique, c'est qu'il a quatre vingt deux ans. Je sais pas toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, d'autant plus que il vit en Californie et qu'il est immatriculé dans le Nevada

- Une plaque volée ?.

- Je pense que l'on devrai rendre une petite visite a ce monsieur McArthur, juste pour vérifier.

Après avoir demandé quelques renseignements a David, il s'était avéré que McArthur résidait dans un petit appartement dans l'un des quartiers les moins fréquentables de Los Angeles, que les trafiquants en tout genres et divers gangs avaient prit pour terrain de jeux. Apres que Colby ai garé la voiture dans une petite ruelle sombre, Don sortit prudemment, ouvrit le coffre et sortit deux gilets pare-balle. Bizarrement, cette ruelle était déserte. Longue et étroite, ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à aboutir a une autre rue, plus grande et, cette fois, plus fréquentée.

Dès qu'ils s'engagèrent, tous les bruits se stoppèrent, plongeant tous les alentours dans un silence sinistre. Les plusieurs groupes de jeunes se levèrent et tous les regards étaient a présent fixés sur les deux agents. La pression était tellement intense qu'elle aurait pu être coupée au couteau. Don et Colby marchaient cote à cote, tous leurs sens en alerte. Dans ce genre de quartier, la police n'avait pas sa place et si jamais un représentant des forces de l'ordre s'approchait, les habitants lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. C'était ce qu'il était actuellement en train de se passer pour les deux agents du FBI. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les volets se fermaient, les portes claquaient.

Les différents groupes de jeunes se rapprochaient dangereusement, tournant autours d'eux comme des vautours autour d'une proie. Tous les dévisageaient avec des sourires inquiétant. Don et Colby savait très bien que si jamais, l'un d'eux sortait leur arme, la situation changerait et les gamins attaqueraient immédiatement. Un des jeunes s'approcha alors d'eux, immédiatement suivi par sa meute. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vint ans, son débardeurs blanc laissait clairement apparaitre ses bras musclés, recouverts d'immenses tatouages. Un sourire mesquin était dessiné sur son visage.

- Oho, regardez ça les mecs ! devinez qui vient nous rendre une petite visite ? nos grands amis du FBI ! Alors comment ca va les gars ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?

- On n'est pas venu la pour toi ! Rentre chez toi !.

Le jeune s'approcha si prés de Don qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de cigarette et de vodka qu'il dégageait.

- Dis moi le flic, tu sais a qui tu parle là ? je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et vos vies s'arrête en un instant !

- Et toi, tu sais ce que ça pourrait te couter de menacer d'agents fédéraux ? T'a envie qu'un de tes larbins prenne ta place pendant que tu seras en prison ? Non parce que tu penses peut être qu'ils garderont tes affaires bien au chaud en attendant ton retour ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé au dernier flic qui est venu ici ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait retrouvé deux mois plus tard, dans un bidon d'essence. Je me demande bien qui a pu faire cela, il vaudrait mieux que vous dégagiez vite fait avant de croiser son chemin, ce serrait dommage que vous finissiez comme cet imprudent.

- C'est pas a toi qu'on est venu parler alors tu veux un bon conseil, dit a ta meute de libérer le passage si t'a pas envie qu'on appelle des renforts parce que là, tu vois, je suis pas d'excellente humeur et j'ai autre chose a foutre que de perdre du temps avec des gosses qui se prennent pour des gangsters a deux balles, alors maintenant tu dégage comprit !

Colby rangea son arme et commença a marcher vers l'immeuble d'en face ou résidait McArthur, ignorant complètement les gamins voyous qui le regardèrent un instant avec des yeux ronds, ce n'étaient pas vraiment la réaction qu'ils imaginaient. Mais une seconde plus tard, l'un d'eux ne supportant pas cette humiliation sortit son revolver et le pointa sur les deux agents qui avançaient maintenant de pied ferme…

- Tu vas crever abruti !

Ils étaient a présent sur le palier quand ils se retournèrent le cris du jeune garçon. Il était devant eux, une arme dont le calibre était bien trop grand pour une telle personne mais vu la façon dont il la tenait, il donnait l'air de bien savoir s'en servir…

C'en était trop pour Colby, c'était la troisième fois dans la journée que quelqu'un voulait le tuer et cela commencer vraiment a lui taper sur les nerfs. Faisant mine de ne pas entendre Don, il sortit lui aussi son arme et sans réfléchir, il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le gamin, s'arrêtant a quelque centimètre de lui.

- Allez vas y qu'est ce que t'attend ? tire !

- Colby !

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de tirer sur un agent fédéral ? !

- Colby laisse tomber !

- Alors mon grand, combien de personne tu as déjà tué avec ton petit joujou ? Pas une seule je parie ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer alors range ton arme, ce serait bête que je sois obligé de tirer, parce que tu vois, moi, je te raterais pas !

- C'EST UN ORDRE GRANGER !

- J'vai te buter connard, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- A ouais ? et bien tire alors, on va voir qui est le plus rapide !

Cette situation devenait de plus en plus pesante. Le chef du gang et Don regardaient tous les deux le puissant bras de fer entre l'agent et le jeune homme. Entre eux la pression était palpable. Le bras du jeune commençait discrètement a trembler, il n'était apparemment pas habitué a ce que quelqu'un lui tienne tête et encore moins un agent fédéral. Les minutes passaient, longues et interminables. Colby ne bougeait pas d'un cil, immobile et déterminer, il se tenait prêt a tirer, ses yeux verts plongé dans ceux de son ennemi.

- STOP ! TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! SNAKE TU RANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Le chef du gang s'était placé précipitamment entre les deux hommes, faisant face a son ami et tournant le dos a Colby qui baissa son arme.

- Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec des fédéraux chez moi, alors tout le monde s'éloigne comprit ! Snake toi aussi !

Il se tourna alors vers les deux agents.

- C'est bon vous pouvez allez voir qui vous voulez mais ne restez pas longtemps dans le coin ok ?

**To Be Continued …**


	5. Chapitre 4

merci a tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire : )

* * *

- Putain mais c'était quoi ça ?

- Don, il allait nous tirer dessus

- Je m'en fous Granger je t'avais dit de laisser tomber !

- Mais…

- IL N'Y A PAS DE "MAIS" ! LE PATRON ICI, C'EST MOI ! QUAND JE TE DIT DE LAISSER TOMBER TU LACHE L'AFFAIRE COMPRIT ? CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ETAIT DANGUEREUX, UN RISQUE INUTILE ! TU AS MIS MA VUE ET LA TIENNE EN DANGER ! ALORS MAINTENANT, TU TE TIENDS TRANQUILLE PARCE QUE JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU N'EST MEME PAS CENCÉ ENQUETER SUR CETTE AFFAIRE! TU ME REFAIS UN COUP COMME CA ET TU DEGAGE COMPRIT ?

**0°o0°o0°o0**

L'appartement était situé au huitième étage. Après avoir monté la centaine de marches, l'ascenseur étant en panne, les deux agents parvinrent enfin au domicile de Cole McArtur.

- Monsieur McArthur ! FBI ! ouvrez !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, Don tambourina a nouveau sur la porte et quelques secondes plus tard elle s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaitre un très vieil homme en fauteuil roulant qui les invita rapidement a entrer. Il régnait une odeur très présente de renfermé et de tabac, les murs gris étaient dénudés de photos ou de cadres, le carrelage sale parsemé de détritus et le salon avait peine a contenir trois personnes.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Don observa le vieil homme, visiblement sur la défensive, il était impossible qu'il soit celui qui les avaient prit en chasse.

- Agent Eppes et voici l'agent Granger. On veut seulement vous poser quelques questions. Mr McArthur, possédez vous une moto immatriculé CMB576 dans le Nevada ?

- … agent Eppes, est ce que vous avez des problèmes de vue ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Croyez vous vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi peut conduire une moto, j'ai perdu 'l'usage de mes jambes depuis plus de vingt ans ! je ne sort plus de chez moi, avec tous ces gamin qui prenne ce quartier pour leur salle de jeux !

- Mr McArthur, nous somme désolé, ce que nous voulons savoir c'est si vous avez un quelconque véhicule, même inutilisé ?

- … j'avais une voiture, il ya quelques années, c'était ma femme qui conduisait et je l'ai donné a notre fils a la mort de sa mère… c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire désolé.

- Merci monsieur, vous nous avez bien aidés

- Une dernière petite question Mr McArthur, connaissait vous un certain Shane Owen ?

- … humm non pas que je sache.

Don regarda son coéquipier. Celui-ci semblait si fatigué. Cette enquête ne les menait nulle part. Chaque nouvelle piste était un échec. Il regarda a nouveau le vieil homme devant lui. C'était désolant de penser qu'une telle personne puisse vivre ici… décidément, cette journée n'était vraiment pas vraiment idéale.

Ils étaient de retour dans la voiture après avoir enlevé leurs gilets. La deuxième traversée du quartier ne s'était pas fait sans mal encore une fois. A l'exception que la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils étaient sortit de chez McArtur. La seule lumière qui éclairait la rue provenait de la pleine lune, les lampadaires étant inexistants dans ce genre d'endroit. Partout des petit groupes parsemaient la rue, les voitures colorées qui contrastait avec la pauvreté de ce quartiers étaient toutes en train de tourner, les hauts parleurs hurlant des textes rapés. Il avait fallut une nouvelle fois l'intervention du chef de ce gang pour calmer la situation qui devenait de plus en plus explosive a chaque minutes. Finalement, ils étaient enfin parvenu jusqu'à leur véhicule.

Sans un mot, Colby mit le contact mais la voiture n'avança pas. Etonné, Don ouvrit alors la portière et découvrit immédiatement la raison de cette panne soudaine. Les deux pneus droits avaient été lacérés avec un objet tranchant qui devait sans douter être un couteau. Colby jura, le véhicule n'ayant pas de roue de secoure, ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs collègues, c'est a dire, pendant un long moment.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Tu sais Colby, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas très bien. Tu as entendu ce que nous a dit McArthur, il a un fils

- Ouais et alors ?

- … je sais pas…, moi je ferais tout pour que mon père quitte cet endroit si j'étais a sa place… mais lui… il y avait une photo sur dans la cuisine, elle était caché mais je l'ai trouvé. C'était lui… son fils, sa femme et ses quatre enfants, derrière une grande maison qui pourrait abriter des dizaines de personnes. Je comprends pas pourquoi il laisse son père moisir dans cet endroit au lieu de vivre les derniers instants qu'il lui reste avec lui…

- … je peux pas te répondre Don, ca me dépasse tout autant que toi… je ne pense pas que j'aurait pu faire ca a mon père.

- Evidement que non ! aucune personne censé ne ferait ça !...

- Tu pense que c'est les jeunes de ce quartier qui ont crevé les roues ?

- Honnêtement, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on ne veut pas nous sur cette enquête

Une heure de longue attente plus tard, des phares blancs surgirent de l'obscurité et un bruit puissant de moteur retenti. Le SUV se gara à quelques mètres de la voiture de Colby. David et Nikki descendirent et virent a la rencontre des deux agents qui s'étaient assis sur le capot en attendant leurs arrivé.

- Alors les gars on ne sait plus changer une roue ?

- Aha très drôle !

Pendant ce temps, David, qui avait fait le tour du véhicule constatait les dégâts avec étonnement.

- Et ben… ils n'y sont pas allés en douceur. Vous avez une idée de qui a put faire ça ?

- Pour l'instant non. C'est sans doute les jeunes du quartier mais il est possible que le gars qui nous suivait y soit pour quelque chose.

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

Bureau du FBI : 21 :35 pm

Assis à son bureau, Don était perdu dans ses pensées. Tant de choses s'étaient passé dans la journée et il avait vraiment besoin de faire le tri afin d'y voir un peu plus clair. Tout d'abord il y avait eut ces deux cadavres sur la plage et il se trouvait que l'un d'eux était un ami de Colby, l'explosion au domicile de la victime qui avait fallut couter la vie a ses deux agents, ensuite la révélation sur le vrai visage de Johnson, qui s'était révélé ne pas être aussi parfait que tout le monde le prétendait, la courses poursuite dans l'océan qui s'était soldé par un échec total, les deux suspect en question n'ayant pas voulu livrer la moindre information en l'absence de leurs avocats et pour finir, l'interrogatoire de McArthur. C'était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier, une grosse journée.

Il se leva afin d'aller chercher un café dans la salle de pause. Passant devant leurs bureaux, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur ses agents. David tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier, le regard fixer sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et Colby, au téléphone avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air de vraiment le contrarier.

- Ecoutez madame Caine, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont pakistanais que ce sont des terroristes. … Oui je sais c'est la sixième fois que vous appelez…Je ne peux rien faire pour vous… je dois vous rappelez que vous soupçonniez vos anciens voisins de meurtriers … désolé ça va couper je passe sous un tunnel… au revoir.

Il raccrocha d'un air las le téléphone et se tourna vers David, qui avait du mal a contenir son rire.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as **encore** une fois, transféré son appel sur **mon** téléphone ?

- Oh voyons mec. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi quand on est allés la voir la semaine dernier tu te souviens, j'ai pensé que ça lui ferai plaisir de parler a son agent préféré. Oh et elle t'as même envoyé des gâteau hier mais bon, tout le deuxième étage s'est jeter dessus quand t'es parti aux toilettes. Demande lui de t'en refaire, je suis sure qu'elle sera contente

- Aha très drôle. Depuis que ses nouveaux voisins ont aménagés, elle est persuadé que ce sont des terroristes. Elle insiste pour qu'on aille fouiller chez eux !

- Non non non elle insiste pour que **tu** aile fouiller chez eux ! et que, au passage tu passes chez elle pour boire le thé… et plus si affinité.

- Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! oh et la prochaine fois qu'elle appelle, je ne suis pas là ok !

Don éclata de rire, faisant tourner les têtes de ses deux agents dans sa direction. Colby grommela quelque chose inaudiblement et se retourna vers son ordinateur après avoir jeté un regard assassin a David qui, lui aussi, avait succombé et était en proie a un grand fou rire.

Nikki était rentrée chez elle pour dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre l'affaire, il ne restait donc plus que Don, Colby et David pour avancer le travail. Alors qu'il retournait a son bureau après s'être servi un grand café, le téléphone portable de Don se mit a vibrer et quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de Wright. Il entra dans le bureau et fit face à l'homme qui était paisiblement assis dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir.

Agent Eppes, nous venons de recevoir une plainte d'un certain monsieur Johnson, au sujet d'un interrogatoire qui se serait mal passé apparemment ! j'attends vos explications !

Heureusement pour lui, David l'avait informé discrètement quelques heures auparavant, du comportement de Colby lors de l'interrogatoire.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, la victime avait des liens avec l'agent Granger !

- C'est exact monsieur mais…

- Dans ce cas pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi est ce qu'il continue a travailler avec vous sur cette affaire

- Ecoutez, il n'y a eu aucun incident pour l'instant. L'agent Granger et Shane Owen ont effectivement servis ensemble quelque temps mais c'est quelqu'un de raisonnable. J'ai estimé qu'il serait mieux pour lui de rester sur cette enquête, d'autant plus que nous avons besoin de ses connaissances.

- Donc d'après vous, votre choix est le meilleur ? ce qui m'amène donc a répéter ma question : que c'est il passé ce matin en salle d'interrogatoire ?

La situation était en train d'empirer dangereusement. Malgré tous les arguments que pouvait trouver Don pour essayer de justifier l'attitude de son agent, le directeur semblait toujours trouver une parade qui le mettait a son avantage.

- Et bien, il se trouve que l'agent Granger s'est un peu laisser emporter alors qu'il interroger un suspect potentiel mais a ce que j'ai vu, même si le ton a un peu monté, aucune menace n'a été proliférée et il n'y a eut aucune agression.

- Donc d'après vous, la plainte de Mr Johnson est injustifiée ?

- Il n'y a en pas le moindre doute Monsieur. J'ai néanmoins décidé de garder un œil en permanence sur lui en attendant la fin de cette affaire afin d'assurer sa sécurité.

- Oui, justement en parlant de ca. Après les événement de la journée, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que quelqu'un cherche a retarder cette enquête. Je veux que vous me trouviez ce gars. Qui que soit, il a prouvé qu'il pouvait devenir une menace importante pour vous et les membres de votre équipes. Je veux que vous vous teniez sur vos gardes et que vous fassiez bien attention d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien c'est tout. Gardez un œil sur l'agent Granger et si jamais quelque chose de similaire ce reproduit, je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'écarter de l'enquête. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

- Bien.

Apres avoir refermé la porte, Don ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussit a garder Colby sur cette affaire, ce qui relevait de l'exploit compte tenu des circonstances. Alors qu'il se rendait sur son espace de travail, il se rendit compte de l'heure tardive lorsqu'il vit son jeune collègue a moitié endormi devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Sa tête posée sur sa main, une montagne de gobelets de café vide sur son bureau. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la droite lui indiqua que David était dans une position quasiment similaire. Il était l'heure pour tout le monde de partir et de rentrer chez soi , visiblement. Il récupéra sa veste avant de revenir vers les deux hommes.

- Hey les gars, rentrez chez vous. On se voit demain à la première heure.

Bizarrement, il n'entendit aucune contestation. Les deux agents se levèrent immédiatement, trop fatigués pour discuter.

**TO BE CONTINUED : ) **


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci a **Jay**, qui m'a aider a ecrire la partie flashback de ce chapitre et a tout ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de commenter : )

**Bonne lecture **^^

* * *

Après avoir déposer Colby chez lui, sa voiture n'étant plus en état de marche, Don prit la direction de son appartement. A cette heure tardive, la circulation était fluide et le trajet serait de courte durée. Une lumière blanche apparut alors qu'il était au tournant d'une petite ruelle qu'il utilisait habituellement comme raccourcit, derrière sa voiture. Le puissant bruit du moteur résonnait dans la rue. N'y prêtant aucune attention particulière, Don tourna a droite, immédiatement suivi par la cylindrée noire. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que Don comprit qu'il était suivi, apparemment par la même personne qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais cette fois, il était absolument hors de question de se laisser faire.

D'un geste, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de David. Celui-ci habitant plus loin du bureau, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit encore sur la route a cette heure ci. Effectivement, il décrocha presque immédiatement.

- Sinclair !

- David, c'est moi. J'ai retrouvé le motard de ce matin

- Celui qui vous a suivi avec Colby ?Ou ça ?

- Ben en fait, il est encore en train de me suivre !

- Merde ! tu es ou là ?

- Je suis a l'angle de Kingston Avenue

- Ok j'appel tout de suite la LAPD…

- Non ! je vais essayer de l'amener jusqu'à Long Beach. Si jamais il voit des voitures de police, il va paniquer et on va le perdre. Attend moi là bas dans dix minutes.

- D'accord, on reste en contact, soit prudent.

Il tourna a nouveau a droite, en direction de Long Beach, une petite rue qui logeait une infime partie de l'océan pacifique. Le motard se rapprochait de plus en plus. Don put voir sa plaque, il s'agissait de la même que celle d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme et conduire le plus normalement possible, il arriva enfin sur Long Beach. Reconnaissant instantanément la voiture noire de David, les feux éteints mais le moteur tournant, il passa devant, tout de suite imité par le motard.

David regarda l'étrange cortège passer devant lui et démarra. Se plaçant derrière la moto, toujours au téléphone avec Don et sur les ordres de celui-ci, il alluma la sirène et les lumières bleu clignotantes. Devant lui, son parton fit la même chose. Le motard était enfin piégé. Donnant un grand coup de volant et écrasant la pédale de frein à son maximum, Don se mit en travers de sa route. Le motard n'ayant pas anticipé cette réaction, fut pris au dépourvu et manqua de peu de s'écraser sur la voiture de l'agent fédéral. Mais celui-ci n'était pas un débutant. Rapide comme l'éclair, il braqua a gauche et fonça a toute vitesse, roulant a présent sur le trottoir et échappant de justesse aux deux agents encore une fois.

**0°o0°o0°o0**

_Tout autour de lui s'étendait le plus cauchemardesque des paysages qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Des carcasses de voitures retournées, encore fumantes, l'odeur de la chair brulée envahissant l'air déjà rendu irrespirable a cause de la fumée ocre soulevée par l'explosion de cette ambulance censée transporter un simple civil. Des corps sans vies jonchaient le sol, baignaient dans une marre de sang luisant. Des bris de verres couvraient chaque surface. Il entendit un faible gémissement, a peine audible, sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et se précipita du mieux qu'il pouvait vers la jeune femme. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux et déchirés. Elle se tenait le cou avec sa main, inondée de sang. Ses grands yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens. _

_Madame restez avec moi ! Les secours seront bientôt là…_

_Il savait que ce n'était qu'un vain espoir, les secours n'arriveraient pas avant des heures et l'éclat de métal profondément enfoncé dans la jugulaire de cette femme la condamnait a une mort certaine. Elle tremblait, la peur avait envahi son visage. Il resta là, pendant de longues secondes, l'appelant, essayant de la retenir dans le monde des vivants… puis, elle ferma les yeux, soulagée de toute souffrance…_

_Granger bouge là ! Viens nous aider ! y'a un gosse coincé sous cette voiture !_

_La voie d'Owen avait résonné dans sa tête, il voulait se lever, courir pour aller l'aider, mais son corps refusait. Le sang coulait à flot de sa jambe, tachant son uniforme treillis, s'écrasant sur le sol poussiéreux. Ses yeux luttaient pour se fermer et son cerveau luttait pour rester éveiller. Les cris de l'enfant étaient un supplice. Il fallait qu'il se lève, il fallait qu'il le sauve…_

_Il avait enfin réussi a se lever, son champs de vision était flou, couvert d'un voile rouge s'échappant de la coupure qui lui barrait l'arcade. Il voulut hurler lorsque sa jambe entra en contact avec le sol dur mais aucun son ne sortit. Se trainant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il parcourut avec une intense difficulté, les quelques mètre qui le séparait de la voiture éventrée. Sans un mot, il écouta les instructions d'Owen pour sauver ce petit garçon._

_De tous les soldats de son unité, il était celui qui avait été le plus près de l'explosion. Il avait été projeté en arrière sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'écraser contre un mur en pierre. Owen ne lui avait accordé qu'un tout petit moment de répit, essayant misérablement de stopper l'hémorragie avec le kit de survie, avant de partir aider les autres._

_Il trébucha contre une pierre et manqua de peu de tomber a nouveau. Une force puissante le saisi par le bras, le forçant a rester debout. C'était Owen, le visage poussiéreux mais souriant. Toute l'unité s'efforçait a présent de faire sortir ce petit garçon qui ne cessait de hurler. Soudain, alors qu'il était derrière le véhicule, il sentit un liquide couler sur ses mains. Baissant le regard, il vit avec horreur l'essence s'écoulée du réservoir par la carrosserie éventrée. Il cria. Owen le saisit à nouveau par le bras et l'entraina en arrière. Cinq secondes plus tard, tout explosa et il se laissa envahir par les ténèbres de l'inconscience…_

Colby se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, essayant de calmer son esprit agité avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : une heure et demi du matin. Cherchant dans les placards, il ne put trouver qu'une boite de céréales a moitié vide, songeant qu'il serait peut être temps qu'il pense a aller faire les courses. S'affalant sur son canapé, le bol de céréales dans les mains, le jeune agent alluma la télé, ne voulant pas se rendormir. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas fait un tel cauchemar et cette affaire réveillait tous ses sombres souvenirs. Il resta ainsi pendant plus d'une demie heure, mangeant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans son frigo vide et regardant les aventures de la famille Simpson.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au récents évènements et commencer a éprouver un sentiment de dégoût intense. A croire que tous les gars avec lequel il avait servi étaient des traitres. D'abord Carter, ensuite Owen, cela commençait à faire trop !

Soudain, la télévision s'eteigna, ainsi que la lumière et tous les appareils éclectiques présents dans le petit appartement plongeant le jeune agent dans le noir complet. Une coupure de courant, cela aurait pu être banale, s'il était encore dans la campagne de l'Idaho mais là… il était quand même a Los Angeles ! Un rapide coup d'œil a sa fenêtre ne fit qu'accroitre ses doutes étant donnée que l'électricité semblait fonctionner dans les immeubles des alentours, dans la rue… et dans son propre immeuble. Sa facture ayant été payé, certes avec une petite semaine de retard, rien ne semblait expliquer cette situation. Cherchant a la lumière d'une lampe de poche qu'il utilisait généralement lorsqu'il faisait du camping, il enfila rapidement un tee shirt et sortit de son logement, en direction du compteur, se trouvant au rez de chaussé.

**0°o0°o0°o0**

Don ouvrit silencieusement la porte de son appartement, attentif à ne pas réveiller la personne qui semblait dormir profondément sur le lit. Déposant son arme de service, sa plaque et son téléphone sur la table de chevet, il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon avant de se glisser doucement sous ses draps. Il regarda la jeune femme à coté de lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses longs cheveux noirs couvrait son visage et elle semblait si paisible. Il était étonné qu'elle ne l'ai pas attendu, elle avait du avoir une dure journée.

Le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc au dessus de lui, il repensa à cette longue journée. Il songeait au fait que son agent devait se sentir trahi, le peu d'ami qu'il avait se révélant être des traitres, cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Les mots de celui-ci résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête « tu ne connais rien de la guerre ». Il devait bien avouer que ses seules connaissances se limité aux nombreux films qu'il avait vu et savait que rien, pas même Saving Private Ryan, n'était en rien comparable a la dure réalité. Combien de gens Colby avait vu se faire tuer sous ses yeux, combien de fois avait il lui-même échappé a la mort ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir. Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Il s'en saisit immédiatement et décrocha rapidement et se leva pour ne pas réveiller Robin.

- Colby ?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

merci d'avoir lu, en esperant que ce court chapitre vous ai plus : )


	7. Chapitre 6

Helloow ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps a poster ce chapitre car voyez vous, j'ai du dire au revoir a ma petite tranquille et paisible vie de lycéenne pour découvrir la « joie » d'être une stagiaire bizut, du coup, je n'ai plus une minute a moi : ) bref, tout cela pour dire que , non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ^^.

Oh d'ailleurs, je vais me lancer dans la recherche d'un beta, donc si cela intéresse quelqu'un, faite le moi savoir ^^

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

Tout avait été retourné, les quelques assiettes d'ordinaire bien rangé dans le petit placard avaient été balancées au sol, la grande baie vitrée du salon recouvrait a présent l'appartement d'une couche de bris de verre table, les chaises, tout avait été renversé. Le sofa sur lequel il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit était éventré, ainsi que le matelas de son lit. Le petit appartement semblait avoir été en proie a une violente tornade dévastatrice qui n'avait rien laisser a sa place.

Lorsqu'il été remonté après avoir rebrancher maladroitement les plombs de son logement, Colby avait eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa porte d'entrée grande ouverte alors qu'il se faisait une règle d'honneur de toujours verrouiller chaque issue, reflexe d'agent fédéral paranoïaque oblige, il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il alluma la lumière.

Son premier reflexe fut de se diriger vers l'endroit où était habituellement placé la table basse devant la télévision, a la recherche de son arme de service. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche effrénée, il dut se rendre a l'évidence : elle n'était plus là !

Il se jeta alors sur son téléphone portable dont l'écran était totalement fissuré mais, miraculeusement, celui-ci avait résisté a cette vague dévastatrice.

- Don j'ai un problème !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quelqu'un est entré chez moi. Mon arme a disparu !

- QUOI ? mais comment ça ? Bon tu ne bouge pas je pars de chez moi !

**0°o0°o0°o0**

- Et ben, ils n'y sont pas allés en douceur !

Une demie heure plus tard, Don et Nikki venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement de Colby et furent surprit de voir le désordre inhabituellement chaotique qu'il y régnait.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont prit d'autre ?

Colby regarda a nouveau autour de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention a ce que les voleurs aurait pu prendre d'autre tant son esprit était préoccuper par la disparition de son arme. A première vue, il ne semblait rien lui manquer d'autre, même le billet de vingt dollars qui posé sur la petite table était là mais son appartement devait d'abord être photographié, fouillé et analysé avant qu'il puisse ranger quoi que ce soit, donc pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont les voleurs s'étaient emparés.

- Euh c'est impossible a dire pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient prit autre chose …

Nikki déambulait dans le petit logement, a la recherche de tout indice. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler « l'antre de Granger » et elle avait du mal a cacher sa curiosité. Elle fut toutefois rapidement fixée, l'appartement de Colby était minuscule. Une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain et un salon, le tout dans une sobriété étonnante. Les murs étaient dénudés de tout cadre ou photo a part dans sa chambre ou trônait l'unique objet de décoration mural. On pouvait voir un homme, environ la quarantaine, ébouriffant les cheveux d'un petit garçon devant lui. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire a la vue de cette photo. Dans les mains du petit garçon, un gros poisson qu'il venait apparemment de pêcher dans le lac derrière eux, un grand sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle.

- C'est toi sur la photo ?

- … ouais, c'était quand j'avais dix ans ans. Mon père m'avait emmené faire du camping.

- Et ben, papa Granger devait faire tourner le cœur des filles quand il était jeune. S'il n'est pas en maison de retraite passe-moi son numéro

- … il est mort …

- Oh ! je suis dessolée Colby je ne voulait pas…

- C'est rien t'inquiète.

- En tout cas, je suis sur que c'était un homme bon…

Elle n'eut pas de réponse de Colby, celui-ci fixait intensément la photo, les souvenirs de son enfance remontant a la surface.

_Il venait d'avoir sept ans, son père était entré dans sa petite chambre d'enfant et l'avait doucement réveillé. La première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux était son regard vert brillant. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il avait éclaté de rire en voyant la tête de son petit garçon encore a moitié endormi._

_- Allez allez debout champion, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

_Instantanément, il s'était enfin levé. Suivant son père, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine ou trônait une montagne de pancakes fumants. Sa mère venant tout juste de finir de préparer ce somptueux déjeuner, elle se jeta sur lui en riant._

_- Papa, il est ou mon cadeau ?_

_- Aha, tu le saura bientôt pti gars, pour l'instant, je serais toi, je n'attendrait pas pour manger !_

_Il s'était alors jeté sur les pancakes a la vitesse de l'éclair, essayant vainement de rivaliser avec son père. Après quelques minutes, Joe Granger s'était lever et avait disparut dehors. Sans se poser de questions, le petit garçon avait continué a engloutir son déjeuner quand le klaxon du pick up de son père avait retenti. Curieux il avait accourut dehors. Son père était devant le véhicule, les mains derrière le dos, essayant difficilement de dissimulé un long objet fin. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Colby et Joe était installé dans le pick up rouge, avalant les kilomètres sur les petits chemins tortueux et boueux de la campagne de l'Idaho. _

_Ce fut la journée la plus mémorable de sa vie. Ils avaient passé des heures a pêcher sur le lac Hoover. Si son père n'avait eut qu'une ou deux touches, c'était tout le contraire de Colby qui, avec sa nouvelle canne a pêche, ne cessait de sortir des poissons de l'eau. Le soir venu, ils avaient allumé un feu de camp et avaient monté deux petites tentes autour de celui-ci. L'estomac plein il s'était endormi, bercé par le crépitement du feu et les bruit de la foret._

- Colby ?

- …quoi ?

- Viens voir !

Le ton de Nikki avait changé. Elle fixait a présent un objet étendu sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou il s'approcha qu'il comprit pourquoi sa collègue avait l'air si préoccupé. Dans cet amas de désordre ou tout était retourné sans dessus-dessous, une seule chose n'était pas renversé a terre, bien au contraire. Sa plaque d'identification au FBI, grande ouverte, trônait au centre de son lit éventré.

- Merde mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?

Don venait d'arriver, sa réaction fut instantané lorsqu'il vit l'objet de toutes les attentions.

- Colby tu prends tes affaires ! on bouge d'ici tout de suite !

- Quoi ? mais attend Don, je ne vais pas partir jusque pour ça !

- JUSTE POUR CA ? Colby, ces gens savent qui tu est, ils savent ou tu travail, ils savent tout de toi !

- Et alors, le fait de laisser ma plaque en évidence n'est qu'une tentative d'intimidation et ce ou ces gars, peu importe qui ils sont, ne me font pas peur et je ne compte pas leur laisser la satisfaction de croire qu'ils ont gagné !

- A ouais, tu expliqueras ça a ta famille et a tes amis quand tu sera mort parce que t'auras pas voulut prendre au sérieux cette menace mais avant tout laisse moi te poser une question, si tu été a ma place, laisserais tu ton agent en danger sans rien faire ? !

- … non, tu sais très bien que non mais qui que se soit, ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'ils vont revenir !

Il ne répondit pas. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part et n'avait pour seul effet de braquer son agent. Colby n'était pas décider a partir, qu'a cela ne tienne, il resterait ici.

- Très bien Nikki, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je veux deux agents postés a chaque entrée de cet immeuble, qu'ils contrôlent toutes les identités, les autres peuvent s'en aller !

Petit a petit, l'appartement se vida. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne restait plus que Don et Colby.

- Tu peux rentrer toi aussi, je suis un grand garçon tu sais

- Colby écoute moi bien, tu veux rester ici malgré les risques Ok, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici, que tu le veuille ou non.

- …mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » je reste là !

Colby comprit rapidement que tenir tête a son patron ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. A présent, il était un peu gêné d'avoir été le centre des attentions et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait raconter a Don pour le convaincre de ne pas s'inquiéter, en vain. Celui-ci passa devant lui et alla fermer la porte d'un pas décidé. Rien ne le ferai changer d'avis.

**0°o0°o0°**

- Pourquoi tu gardes tes médailles dans une boite a chaussures ?

Pour les deux hommes, il était absolument impossible de dormir. Ils s'étaient donc lancés dans le rangement de l'appartement. Don était a quatre patte sur le sol de la chambre, tenant dans ses mains une des médailles reçue par Colby du temps ou il était encore dans l'armée.

- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que j'en fasse ? Que je les accroches sur le mur de mon salon pour que tout le monde puisse les admirer. !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton de plaisanterie mais Don savait qu'il ne rigolait pas. Ces médailles avaient toutes une histoire et son lot de souvenir pas toujours agréable. Le fait d'y être confronter tous les jours était sans doute trop dur pour le jeune agent. Sur le sol, près de la boite renversée, il y avait aussi une dizaine de photographies éparpillées. Sur chacune d'elle, on pouvait voir le paysage désertique de l'Afghanistan se dresser derrière des hommes et des femmes, vêtus d'uniformes en treillis, tous souriants. Il eut du mal a contenir sa colère lorsqu'il vit Dwayne Carter sur une de ces photos, malgré tout le mal que ce monstre avait fait, il savait que Colby avait eut beaucoup de mal a encaisser sa mort et se sentait encore coupable pour le fiasco chinois.

Quelques minutes plus tard et au grand dam de Don, Colby descendit chercher des cafés en bas de la rue, laissant Don seul face a cet immense désordre. Alors qu'il rangeait un peu, il tomba sur un article de journal. Maudissant intérieurement sa curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder dessus. Il s'agissait d'une page de l'Idaho New Express, un journal local de ce petit état. Le papier était si vieux que l'encre était effacée par endroit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait l'article… le chef de la caserne de pompier décédé dans un terrible accident de voiture… Joe Granger…. En lisant le dossier de Colby le jour du recrutement, il avait vu que son père était mort mais s'était bien garder de lui en parler depuis toutes ses années. Lui qui avait grandit sans sa mère savait a quel point cela avait du être dur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il sortit son arme, prudent, fit quelques pas silencieux en direction de la cuisine… avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres après que quelque chose de froid et dur est violement heurté sa tête.

* * *

Avant toute chose, j'ai bien conscience que ce flashback est plutôt du genre « culcul » mais bon, je ne vais pas faire du mélodrame a chaque chapitre, il faut bien quelques petits moment de bonheurs non ? : )

Et pour finir, je sais que les fins de chapitre a suspense ont parfois tendance a être lassante, je m'en excuse, j'ai du mal a savoir ou et quand couper un chapitre mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le suspense je vais vous dévoiler un petit secret : ) (ne lisez pas les lignes suivante ci vous ne voulez pas savoir ! attention : )

**ATTENTION WARNING SPOILER**

Don et Colby ne vont pas mourir a l'issu de cette histoire : )

Voila ce qui pourrait s'appeler « le spoiler inutile »lol.

**Merci d'avoir lu : )**


	8. Chapitre 7

- Ferme la crétin, t'as plutôt intérêt a me le ramener rapidement si tu veux pas finir au fond de l'océan. !

- Mais…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore la ? DISPARAIT ! et n'oublie pas le marché, je le veux en vie !

Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, Don ne vit pas le visage des trois homme a coté de lui.. Allongé contre le sol en ciment sale et froid, il luttait contre l'envie de se rendormir. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et fit de son mieux pour sembler le plus inconscient possible.

- Merde, si le boss l'apprend on va prendre cher !

- Relax, on va le retrouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Et celui là… on le garde, il doit bien le connaitre vu qu'il était chez lui

- Ouais ok, il pourra toujours servir, ca fera un bon moyen de pression et peut être même qu'il sait quelque chose

Les deux hommes semblaient trop pris dans leur conversation pour voir que Don respirait brusquement, sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Il ne comprenait rien du tout, la dernière chose qu'il avait en mémoire était la porte de Colby s'ouvrant brusquement et après…le trou noir complet. Il savait qu'il avait été frapper a la tête, le sang séché qui avait coulé le long de sa joue était là pour en témoigner douloureusement, mais comment ses agresseurs avaient ils su où il se trouvait et surtout, que lui voulaient ils ?. Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, il ne perdit pas une seconde du dialogue des deux hommes, pensant avec raison que cela l'aiderai peut être à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire.

- Allez mec, arrête de te prendre la tête, pense a tout le fric qu'on va empocher !

- Quand on l'aura, j'arrête tout !

- Comment ça ?

- Putain Mike on a tué un gosse !

- Ecoute mon pote, c'est notre bouleau ! tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais quand tu as accepté le deal. Alors maintenant, on va s'occuper de faire parler ce flic et Granger, proprement et sérieusement ! si tu veux arrêter ce sera quand tout sera fini et qu'on aura l'argent et les armes comprit !

- …

- Penses a tes gosses mec, tu crois qu'elle te laissera en vie si tu te barre maintenant ? t'as envie qu'ils grandissent sans toi ?

- … non

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, on fini notre bouleau et après, seulement après, tu réfléchira a ce que te veut faire comprit ?

- ...

- COMPRIT ?

- Oui !

Quelques secondes après, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour sortir de la pièce, Don en profita pour se relever prudemment. D'un œil vitreux, il observa les alentours. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce dont tous les murs étroits étaient peints d'une couleur grise sinistre, le sol était recouvert de boue et de feuilles mortes, une odeur de moisi envahissait les environs et une porte verrouillée se dressait devant lui. Il essaya de se relever, avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol, son corps n'étant pas encore prêt a supporter son poids. Ce simple petit effort lui donna l'impression qu'il allait a nouveau s'évanouir et il fit tout son possible pour éviter cette issue.

S'asseyant prudemment, adosser contre un mur, il rassembla dans sa tête toutes les bribes d'informations qu'il avait pu récolter en aussi peu de temps. Apparemment, ces hommes n'avaient pas prévus qu'il soit dans l'appartement de Colby, ce qui signifiait que, peu importe ce qu'il lui voulait, ils ne le connaissaient pas visuellement et, pensant qu'il était chez lui, s'étaient malencontreusement trompé de personnes mais rien de tout cela n'était encore sur !… la situation aurait pu paraitre comique si elle n'était pas si grave…

**0°o0°o0°o0°**

- Charlie ! Charlie calme toi ! Ca ne sert a rien de s'énerver contre lui !

Le plus jeune de la lignée des Eppes était a deux doigts de laisser tomber son calme légendaire et de coller une droite a l'agent qui lui refusait l'accès du périmètre de sécurité, autour de l'appartement de Colby. Celui-ci était a l'intérieur, avec Nikki qui tentait vainement de le ramener a la raison et de le calmer. Il se sentait tellement coupable, ronger par la culpabilité et furieux du fait que quelqu'un veuille attenter a sa vie.

Assis la tête enfouie dans ses mains tremblantes, il se releva des qu'il aperçut le jeune mathématicien et s'approcha de lui.

- Charlie… je suis désolé

-POURQUOI TU L'AS LAISSER SEUL ?

Voyant que Charlie s'avançait dangereusement vers Colby, les poings bien serrés, David se plaça entre les deux hommes. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune mathématicien dans un tel état de rage, il semblait incontrôlable et même s'il paraissait petit et maigre comparé a Colby, celui-ci semblait tellement abattu qu'il valait mieux que David s'interpose, juste au cas ou.

- Charlie !

- Non c'est bon David ! je ne pensais pas qu'il courrait un danger… je me suis seulement absenter cinq minutes… cinq minutes … je…

- TU SAVAIS QUE CES GENS TE VOULAIENT QUELQUE CHOSE !SI SEULEMENT TU AURAIS ECOUTE CE QUE DON T'AVAIS DIT, SI TU AURAIS ACCEPTER D'ETRE PLACE SOUS PROTECTION AU LIEU DE TOUJOURS VOULOIR COMME SI CELA NE T'ATTEIGNAIT PAS, RIEN DE TOUT CELA NE SERAIT ARRIVE !

Furieux, Charlie balaya d'un air rageur les verres de café sur la table, qui s'écrasèrent au sol, inondant le carrelage blanc d'un liquide noirâtre.

- Charlie…

- NON ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE T'AS COMPRIT ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose a mon frere a cause de toi… tout est de ta faute ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'UN DES MEMBRE DE MA FAMILLE !

Devant les regards ébahis de David et Nikki, le jeune homme se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua violement après être sortit de l'appartement. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Comprenant l'ampleur de la situation de Charlie, Nikki murmura un petit « je reviens tout de suite » avant de disparaitre a l'intérieur, laissant David et Colby seuls.

- Colby mon pote c'est pas ta faute

- …

Il n'eut aucune réponse, son partenaire trop plongé dans ses pensées pour réaliser qu'il lui parlait. Le regard divaguant, il ignora totalement David.

- Écoute-moi ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'y est pour rien !

- … non… Charlie a raison …c'est a cause de moi que Don…

- Mais arrête un peu ! Charlie ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? hein David ? Ces types m'en veulent, je sais même pas pourquoi :! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait du descendre dans la rue ! j'aurais du accepter la protection…

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, David prit Colby par les épaules et le força a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Bon maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter parce que je ne te le répéterais pas. Je te connais bien Colby, depuis le temps, tu es devenu un frère pour moi alors laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Ok, tu fais toujours en sorte de t'effacer chaque fois que tu es mis en avant mais dit toi bien une chose, tu es un type bien ! Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, pas même Don. Alors au lieu de rester là et de culpabiliser sur ce que tu aurais pu ou ce que tu aurais du faire, on retourne au bureau et on retrouve Don, ok ?

- …

- COLBY ?

- … oui

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Charlie attend !

Même si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien que le restant de l'équipe le petit mathématicien, Nikki n'avait pu s'empêche de courir le rejoindre et le besoin essentiel de lui parler. Jamais elle ne l'avais vu dans cet état et cela était assez… déconcertant. Il s'arrêta a la hauteur des escaliers au fond du long couloir et se tourna vers elle avec un air de défi peu habituel.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'était quoi ça ?

- …

- Ce que tu as dit a Colby, on sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas vrai

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler laisse moi s'il te plait.

- Non !

Nikki écoute, je t'aime bien mais là tu vois j'ai vraiment aucune envi de…

- Arrête un peu Charlie. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu es en colère, non, tu es mort de peur parce que ton frère a disparut… C'est normal, je réagirai pareil a ta place… mais tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas la faute de Colby, ni de personne d'autre que les ravisseur eux-mêmes ! je peux comprendre que tu ais eut besoin d'extérioriser tout ça et que tu ai put penser une seconde te rabattre sur Colby mais pose toi une question. Toi qui le connais bien, tu ne crois pas que s'il aurait su ce qu'il allait se passer, il serait sortit tranquillement, abandonnant Don ?

- …

- Alors ?

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu : )


	9. Chapitre 8

hellow tout le monde . Voici le new chapitre et j'ai realiser qu'au fil de l'histoire, les personnages vont et viennes et ci cela est clair pour moi car j'ai l'histoire dans la tete, ce ne l'est pas forcement pour vous , donc voila un petit recapitulatif des persos pour vous permetre de mieux comprendre.

Bon c'est inutile de vous dire qui sont Don , Nikki, Colby etc ... mdr.

- **Shane Owen **: ancien soldat et ami de Colby, retrouver mort sur une plage, sousponner d'etre un trafficant d'arme.

- **Cassy Owen **: femme de Shane Owen, portée disparue.

- **Kyle Johnson** : suspect pour le cirme de Shane Owen

- **deux mysterieux inconus** : ont enlevé Don mais ne resteron pas inconnu pour longtemps : )

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il attendait, seul, que quelqu'un apparaisse, dans la petite pièce ou il était enfermé. En absence de fenêtre, la seule lumière provenait d'une petite ampoule grésillante au plafond, ce qui rendait l'endroit sombrement inquiétant. Sa gorge était sèche, il avait du mal a avaler et aurai donné n'importe quoi pour une bouteille d'eau. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit violement, laissant apparaitre un homme sur le seuil.

Il était grand, environ un mètre quatre vingt dix, ses cheveux noirs gras et hirsutes lui tombait devant le visage, cachant partiellement ses petits yeux noirs brillant d'excitation. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de sport gris, parsemé de taches de gras et de crasse, ainsi que d'un débardeur qui fut, jadis, dans une époque lointaine, blanc.

- Alors bien dormi ?

Sa voix grave et rauque résonna dans la pièce.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions Ok ! Pourquoi est ce que vous étiez dans l'appartement de Granger ?

- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui assena un violent coup de poing avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, laissant Don a moitié sonné.

- J'ai dit « c'est moi qui pose les questions » !

- C'est vous le motard qui nous suivait ?

De nouveau, sa tête se balança après le brusque coup qu'il reçut de la part de son ravisseur

- C'est la procédure

- Me prenez pas pour un con ! Je sais pourquoi vous étiez la ! Il vous a tout dit c'est ça !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Un gout amer apparut dans sa bouche, provenant de sa lèvre qui venait de se fendre sous les coups de son agresseur. Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus étrange, il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Don seul a son sort.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous avez désobéi a un ordre direct ! A cause de vous, l'agent Eppes est introuvable et sans aucun doute en danger de mort !

Colby restait silencieux, le regard fixé vers un point invisible. Les paroles de Wright ne semblaient même pas parvenir a ses oreilles, seules ceux qu'avait prononcé Charlie quelques minutes auparavant résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.

- Granger ! vous m'entendez !

- … Oui

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela ce produit, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le service connait quelques petite difficulté depuis le début du mois a cause d'un braquage qui a mal tourné, je ne peux permettre une telle insouciance ! Je suis désolé mais vous êtes suspendu le temps que cette affaire soit terminée ! Veuillez rendre votre arme, votre insigne et quitter les lieux.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Colby mec, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Nikki et David avaient attendu dehors tout le temps de son entretient avec le « big boss ». a coté d'eux, un homme, la quarantaine, les cheveux brun coupés court, assez baraqué, se tenait silencieux.

- …

- Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! Me dit pas que tu es suspendu ?

- Colby retourne y ! Dit lui qu'on va retrouver Don !

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Wright pour sortir de son bureau.

- Agent Betancourt, agent Sinclair ! Il me semble plus qu'évident que vous ayez autre chose a faire que de rester planter là a bavarder gaiement. Ma décision est prise, l'agent Granger est suspendu jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête, ni vous, ni lui, ne me feront changer d'avis, durant cette période, il sera placé sous la protection de l'agent Murray. A présent si vous voulez bien retourner faire ce pour quoi vous êtes payés !

L'agent Murray s'approcha de Colby, tendant une main amicale mais celui-ci était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour la remarqué et continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur, ignorant son grade du corps, devants les regards inquiets de ses deux collègues. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra dedans dès l'ouverture des portes, immédiatement suivi par Murray.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Une autre s'il vous plait !

- Agent Granger ! Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé !

- Vous avez entendu le boss ? je suis plus agent comprit ! alors si j'ai envi de boire une tequila, je bois une tequila !

- … C'est pas comme ça que vous aiderez votre ami

Colby se retourna vers l'agent Murray. Son visage était sombre, fatigué, illuminé par ses yeux vert qui fixèrent l'agent charger malheureusement pour lui d'assurer sa protection et qui commencer sérieusement a lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Écoutez-moi bien Marray…

- Murray !

- Ouais si vous voulez ! j'ai pas besoin de vous ! je sais me défendre, très certainement mieux que vous , alors partez maintenant !

- J'ai reçut des ordres agent Granger !

- Bon alors rendez moi un petit service s'il vous plait !

- Lequel ?

- Fermez là !

Buvant son verre cul sec, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant a nouveau l'agent Murray, qui ne le quitta pas d'une seconde, un étrange sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Soudain, il tituba, tout se mit alors a tourner autour de lui. Essayant vainement de s'accrocher a la porte, il s'effondra lourdement au sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire mesquin de Murray, penché au dessus de lui

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Colby… COLBY !

Sa tête tournait, une violente envie de vomir s'empara de lui. Ne pouvant pas lutter plus longtemps contre elle, il se traina du mieux qu'il pouvait un peu plus loin avant de tout évacuer. Quelques secondes après, toujours aussi confus, il senti une main sur son épaule qui le secouait doucement. Il tourna un œil vitreux dans cette direction et manqua de s'effondrer a nouveau quand il vit le visage de son patron a quelques centimètres du sien. Il voulut parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche, et seul un grognement inaudible réussit difficilement a s'en échapper.

- Colby tu vas bien ? Répond moi !

- … Don…

D'un geste rapide Don essuya le sang douloureusement de sa lèvre fendue, ne souhaitant pas affoler encore plus son jeune collègue qui semblait vraiment mal. Quand la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte, il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait, pensant que c'était a nouveau ses ravisseurs, il avait été plus que surprit quand ils avaient violement balancer un corps inerte a ses cotés. La peur s'était alors emparé de lui alors qu' il s'était approché et qu'il avait reconnu le visage fermé de l'homme inconscient. L'agent s'était alors précipité, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le réveiller, sans succès.

- Ou… ou on est… ?

- Je ne sais pas, Colby est ce que ça va ?

- C'est Murray… … Tequila …C'est …

- Colby calme toi, je comprends rien ! respire un bon coup !

Détournant la tete, il ne put s'empêché de vomir a nouveau. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Don, celui-ci remarqua avec inquiétude la pâleur effrayante du visage de son ami. De grands cernes noirs étaient dessinés sous ses yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il avait dix ans de plus. Son corps, parcourut de frissons, tremblait faiblement.

- Wright m'a mit a pied… Il a dit que l'agent Murray… devrait assurer ma protection… J'était dans un bar… Allé au toilettes… c'est Murray ! Il a mit quelque chose dans mon verre… Tout s'est mit a tourner…

- Colby assied toi ! Qui est ce Murray ?

- … un agent du FBI. … il vient d'arriver de Quantico

Alors qu'il essayait de faire le lien entre ce mystérieux Murray et leurs ravisseurs, la porte grise s'ouvrit violement …

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu : )


	10. Chapitre 9

**Anaid**, **Darkmoon, Cissyaliza, Cl Sheen **et **Jay** : merci pour vos reviews : )

* * *

Après que le poing de son agresseur eut percuté violement sa mâchoire, il s'effondra a nouveau a sol sous le regard impuissant de Don, sa propre arme pointée sur sa tempe, l'empêchant de tout mouvement.

- Où et quand ?

Essayant péniblement de se relever, il ne put s'empêcher de cracher le sang qui lui envahissait la bouche. Plantant son regard dans celui de son agresseur, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser celui de Don, ne souhaitant pas voir l'inquiétude et la colère qui imprégnait son visage.

- … je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Il chuta nouveau au sol, retenant avec peine un gémissement de douleur quand le pied de l'homme devant lui s'enfonça dans son abdomen, lui coupant instantanément le souffle.

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà que Don et Colby subissaient cet interrogatoire, aussi musclé qu'incompréhensif. Les deux ravisseurs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir a exercer leur force sur les deux agents. L'un deux était vêtu d'un débardeur qui fut, jadis, il y a fort longtemps, blanc c'était l'homme que Don avait déjà eut le « plaisir » de rencontrer quelques heures plus tôt. Avec lui, le fameux agent Murray, contrastait avec la négligence de son partenaire avec son costume Calvin Klein et ses cheveux brushigés a la façon années 70. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de poser les mêmes questions, en répétition : « ou et quand » … ne tenant pas compte des réponses négatives des agents qui nageaient dans le flou total.

- Mike doucement ! Le boss va peter un câble si tu le tue maintenant !

Grace a l'intervention du ravisseur, les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir sur Colby. Murray le regarda d'un air méprisable avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant son compagnon seul. Celui-ci retira son arme de la tête de Don et s'adressa alors a eux.

- Vous feriez mieux de parler avant demain les gars. Parce que croyez-moi, vous allez le regretter !

Don regarda avec rage leur geôlier mettre son arme dans la poche de son pantalon de sport, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se trouver a l'intérieur, étant donné la propreté de faisait preuve cet homme. Il disparut alors pour aller rejoindre son complice, après avoir conscieusement verrouiller la porte.

- Merde Colby ca va ?

- … ouais t'inquiète … et toi ?

- … Je comprends rien ! Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent savoir ? Et qu'est ce qui leurs fait penser qu'on est au courant ?

**0°o0°o0°**

- Nikki, je veux tout savoir sur l'agent Murray, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est suspect ! Larry et Amita essayez de me trouver ce que veulent les ravisseur, Liz tu viens avec moi, on a un signal sur le téléphone de Colby, sans doute l'endroit ou il a disparut ! Charlie…hey ou est Charlie ?

Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour enfin mettre la main sur le jeune mathématicien qui s'était isolé, en silence, dans les toilettes pour hommes et se tenait immobile devant la glace, fixant intensément son reflet. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque David entre et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas énergique.

- Charlie ? Tu vas bien ?

- …

- Charlie ?

Lentement, Charlie tourna la tête vers David, un air grave inquiétant emprunt sur son visage.

- … "C'est de ta faute"…

- Quoi ?

- C'est les derniers mots que je lui ai dit …

- Charlie…

- David mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

L'agent regarda, impuissant, son ami s'affaisser, mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux frisés d'un geste désespéré.

- Charlie regarde moi ! Tout n'est pas encore perdu ! Ton frère et Colby ont disparut, c'est vrai, mais cela ne fait que quelques heures ! Ils ont de grandes chances d'être encore en vie et tu peux faire quelque chose pour les aider mais pour ça, il faut que tu te ressaisise mon gars ! Ca ne sert a rien de culpabiliser, ce qui est fait est fait !Ce que tu as dit a Colby… il savait a quel point tu souffrais c'est pour ca qu'il na pas voulut te contredire et qu'il t'a laissé parler ! Il sait très bien que tu ne le pensais pas !

- Mais merde David ! Je lui ai dit que tout était de sa faute ! Que rien ne serait arrivé sans lui ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose … comment je pourrais encore me regarder dans un miroir ? et Don … tu sais ce que je dois faire maintenant hein ? Il faut que j'appelle mon père pour lui dire que son fils a été enlevé ! Et si jamais on ne…

- Arrête ! Hors de cette pièce, juste a coté, Nikki, Amita, Larry et Liz font tout leur possible pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Si tu veux la même chose, alors tu arrêtes de penser a ca, tu sors de la et tu vas les rejoindres ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Quand David vu que le mathématicien commençait a bouger, il su instantanément qu'il avait réussit. Le laissant seul, il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers son bureau, ou déjà, tout le monde fourmillait a la recherche de n'importe quelle informations, de n'importe quelle suite de donnés, qui pourrait permettre de retrouver leurs deux amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà assis dans la place conducteur du SUV noir, aux cotés d'une Liz silencieuse. Ses longs cheveux détachés, son regard dénudé de toute trace de maquillage et les grands cernes noirs sous ses yeux indiquait qu'elle était en train de prendre un repos bien mérité quand David l'avait appelée une heure auparavant. Elle avait tout juste eut le temps d'enfiler une chemise marron et un jean avant de sauter dans sa voiture, direction Los Angeles.

Dès que David retira la clef du contact, après s'être garé sur le parking du Bikini Sunshine, un petit bar du centre de la ville, a quelques mètres seulement de l'appartement de Colby. la jeune femme sortit immédiatement du véhicule et, tout de suite suivie par son collègue, pénétra dans le bar.

L'endroit était sombre, pollué par une forte odeur de cigarette. A l'instant ou les deux agents entrèrent, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux… ou plutôt sur Liz, qui, instinctivement, mit sa main sur son arme et se rapprocha discrètement de David. Celui-ci était consterné, il n'arrivait pas a croire que son meilleur ami puisse fréquenter de tels endroits, et pourtant, le signal de son téléphone provenait bien d'ici. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se dirigea vers le bar ou un vieux serveur s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On cherche quelqu'un, un agent fédéral, Colby Granger.

- … on cherche tous des amis n'est ce pas ? Que voulez vous, les temps sont dur en ce moment, c'est une bien jolie montre que vous avez là, elle doit couter un max !

David suivit le regard du vieil homme. Cette montre, c'était Colby qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'année dernière. A l'époque, l'affaire d'espionnage était passée de quelques mois, pourtant, il restait toujours une note d'amertume et une gène entre eux. Il avait bien soupçonné que ce cadeau soit encore un moyen de se faire pardonner. A présent, cette montre était devenu un objet indispensable pour lui et malheureusement pour le serveur, il n'était ni prêt a la lui donner, ni assez patient pour discuter. Sortant sa plaque, il la mit littéralement sous le nez du vieux serveur.

- Tu vois ce qu'il y a écrit là ? « FBI » ! Dit nous ce que tu sais tout de suite ou j'appelle le service de la santé pour qu'ils viennent faire un petit tour, vérifier si ton bar est en règle !

- Non… je… Oui, j'ai vu deux gars, il y a quatre heures environ… il y en avait un qui était en costard…

David se retourna vers Liz, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir comprit. La jeune femme s'approcha elle aussi du vieillard.

- Continuez !

- L'autre a commander deux tequilas mais il était le seul a en boire, il avait l'air de s'énerver contre son ami et au bout d'un moment, il est partit au toilettes…Le mec en costard a crut que je ne le regardais pas mais j'ai toujours un œil sur mes clients … il a versé quelque chose dans le verre de votre agent…je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé après, j'ai eut un problème avec un gars qui voulait pas payer…

**0°o0°o0°**

- Granger ne veut toujours pas parler et je ne pense pas que l'autre soit au courant…

- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE ERREUR PAREILLE ! INCAPABLE !

- Mais…

- Je t'avais donné une photo de la cible … Tu n'es même pas capable d'enlever la bonne personne !

Les deux hommes qui avaient pris, il y a quelques minutes, un malin plaisir a frapper les deux agents, semblaient avoir perdu toute leurs assurances et regardait avec peur, la femme devant eux. Celle-ci, vêtue d'un long manteau de cuir noir malgré la chaleur californienne, de bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, avait l'air cruellement imposante. Ses longs cheveux blond décolorés retombait sur son visage, éclairé par de grand yeux d'un noir profond. Il émanait d'elle une impression de puissance et de colère que les deux hommes semblaient se tasser sur place tandis qu'elle leur hurlait dessus.

- Je veux qu'il parle ! débouillez vous comme vous voulez mais je veux savoir ou et quand aura lieu cette putain de vente !

**0°o0°o0°o**

Nikki soupira quand elle vit David et Liz sortir de l'ascenseur, seuls. Certes, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance, un vain espoir, que Colby les accompagnent mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue.

- David ! qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- … le portable de Colby et que Murray est un salaud !

- Quoi ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre a sa collègue, David s'installa dans son bureau et saisit violement le téléphone sous les regards affolés de toute la petite troupe de mathématiciens qui venaient aux nouvelles. Prenant conscience de cet inquiétude générale, Liz prit alors le soin d'expliquer leurs étonnantes découvertes. Faisant de son mieux pour choisir ses mots, elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

Contrairement a ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Amita, Larry et Nikki ne semblèrent pas trop atterrés par cette nouvelle, sans doute car ils se doutaient déjà de ce qu'il se passait et s'étaient préparé psychologiquement, Charlie, en revanche, été bien plus atteint, rongé par la culpabibilité malgré les paroles réconfortantes de David un peu plus tôt, pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'égarer dans ses pensées, l'enquête devait continuer, il devait se ressaisir, se donner a fond, la vie de son frère et de son ami en dépendait.

Nikki s'approcha du bureau de David, ou celui-ci vociférait au bout du fil, contre une personne de Quantico apparemment assez suicidaire pour lui tenir tête

- JE ME FOUS DE VOS AUTORISATIONS, JE VEUX PARLER A VOTRE SUPERIEUR C'EST CLAIR !

- …David

- Deux secondes Nikki, il m'on mit en attente !

- Je les ai déjà appelés !

- Quoi !

David raccrocha instantanément le téléphone, juste au moment ou son appel venait d'être reprit. Devant lui, Nikki lui tendait un dossier. Il s'en saisit d'un geste brusque et commença a le parcourir rapidement.

- Quand vous êtes partis avec Liz, j'ai passé un coup de fil a un ami qui travaille au service BAU, l'agent Hotchner. Il a travailler avec son equipe sur le profil de Murray, on vient de le recevoir.

- Murray souffre d'un manque affectif, blabla, on s'en fout de savoir pourquoi il en est venu a faire ça, ce que je veux savoir, c'est jusque ou il est prêt a aller !

- David !

- Quoi !

- Lis – le !

Apres quelques minutes, David reposa le dossier sur son bureau et se retourna vers sa collègue, le visage blême.

- Comment le gouvernement a pu laisser un type comme ca entrer au FBI ?

**To Be Continued ...**

il y a un petit intru dans ce chapitre, serez vous capable de le retrouver : )


	11. Chapitre 10

Hellooow tout le monde , avant de commencer ce chapitre, je vais faire un peu de pub pour un tout nouveau forum : Edeinn's World. Ce sympatique petit forum a pour but de referencer les fictions qui vous ont vraiment plues aux membres, de démarquer les auteurs qui gagnent à être connus ainsi que faire partager tes écrits et ceux des auteurs que tu apprécies pour en faire profiter le plus de monde possible!

Le but d'Edeinn's World n'est pas de publié, mais bien de donner un résumé, un avis et un lien vers le site où est puliée l'histoire pour permettre à tous les auteurs d'être plus lus et donc, plus commentés !

Sur Edeinn's World, vous pourrez donc trouver votre bonheur en fanfictions, mais aussi en créations originales. c'est aussi le lieu idéal pour partager vos coups de coeur litteraires, visuels, cinématographiques et musicaux ! Mais aussi, trouver ou apporter de l'aide pour l'écriture: échange de conseils, d'idées de fiction, propositions de correction ou de betalecture !

Bref, tout ce que vous voulez se trouve sur Edeinn's World !

Voici l'adresse du forum (sans les espaces)[ : / edeinnsworld. xooit. fr/index. php ] en espérant vous y voir bientôt !

* * *

- Ooh mec, reste assis !

Colby se laissa glisser le long du mur, a coté de Don. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans cette petite cellule, ce qui leur accordait un peu de répit, mais malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'étaient en état de pouvoir en profiter. Toute la classe du costume de Don s'était effacée dans la poussière et le sang, son visage était pale et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, autant dire qu'il n'était pas en meilleur forme. Les idées se regroupait petit a petit dans sa tête, au fur et a mesure des bribes d'informations qu'il réussissait a glaner durant chaque passage mouvementé de leurs ravisseurs et finalement, il s'était avéré que la situation était bien plus compliqué qu'elle n'y paressait. Un certain nombre de personne semblaient bien décider à mettre la main sur des armes, et apparemment, tous avaient l'air de penser que seul Colby était au courant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le coté, silencieux, son ami semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, surement a cause de la substance inconnu qu'il avait ingéré quelques heures plus tôt, mais l'hypothèse du traumatisme crânien n'était pas à exclure. Des deux, c'était lui qui avait le plus encaissé de coup et il devait à présent faire face aux douloureuses répercutions.

- Colby ? hey répond moi !

- Ca va Don !

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là !

- Super ! Brillante idée ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait, tu utilises ton pouvoir spécial pour traverser les murs ?

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, Colby se rendit compte de ses paroles et se sentit méchamment coupable.

- … excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- C'est rien t'inquiète. A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne sais pas comment on peut faire mais une chose est sur, il va falloir qu'on se bouge ! Je veux pas être pessimiste mais je sais qu'on risque d'avoir du mal a tenir assez longtemps pour que David et Nikki nous trouves !

- Don ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça ! C'est entierement de ma faute si tu es là ! J'aurais jamais du rester chez moi, c'était une erreur stupide ! C'est moi qu'ils voulaient !

- Whooo mais qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ? Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, non mais ca va pas de penser des choses comme ca ! Colby, ces gens sont prêts à tout pour mettre la main sur ces armes, tout ça, c'est a cause d'eux !

Don s'approcha de lui, grimaçant lorsque son corps douloureux se mit à bouger et posa une main affective sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ecoute moi bien, quoi qui se passe, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour prévoir tout cela, rien que tu aurai pu faire pour éviter cela ! C'est moi qui ai choisit de rester chez toi cette nuit, tu n'es responsable de rien alors arrête de penser a tout ça et aide moi plutôt a chercher un moyen pour essayer de sortir de là ou du moins, de rester en vie assez longtemps pour les secours !

Lorsqu'il avait été assommé, Don s'était directement réveillé dans cette pièce, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que, d'après la puissance du coup, il était sans doute resté inconscient une heure ou deux, donc, ils se trouvaient dans logiquement dans la périphérie de Los Angeles. Le sol de la cellule était en béton, mais recouvert de poussière et de terre, peut être étaient t'ils a proximité d'une foret, cependant, il lui était impossible d'affirmer cela car la pièce était dépourvue de fenêtre, il ne pouvait donc que ce faire une vague estimation.

Et puis, il restait toujours la question persistante, qui étaient ces hommes. D'après ce que lui avait dit Colby, l'un deux n'était autre qu'un agent ripoux de leur propre agence fédérale, l'autre se trouvait être le fils de Mc Arthur, le vieillard qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Don avait fait cette découverte en fixant dangereusement l'homme, trouvant quelque chose de familier dans son visage, et pour finir, il semblait que ces deux truands obéissaient aux ordres de quelqu'un, une personne auquel Don n'avait pas encore trouvé l'identité.

**0°o0°o0**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes que le téléphone sonnait dans le salon de la famille Eppes, Alan, qui venait de se lever, sortit rapidement de la cuisine, encore à moitie endormi. Reconnaissant le numéro de son plus jeune fils, il décrocha instantanément et manqua de tomber a la renverse lorsque Charlie lui expliqua rapidement les derniers événements de la nuit. Raccrochant le combiné quelques minutes plus tard, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, abattu. Son fils… encore une fois en danger de mort. Il se sentait plus inutile que jamais, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela tombe sur son Donny !(Parce que c'est l'auteur qui a décidé mouhaha :)

Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains tremblante et resta ainsi durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il essayait vainement de comprendre la situation. Encore une fois, ce maudit téléphone faisait basculé sa vie, l'envahissant sous une avalanche de doute et de craintes.

Les explications de Charlie avaient été rapides et abrégés, il soupçonnait son cadet de ne pas lui avoir tout dit, de peur de l'inquiéter mais, au point ou il en était, rien de ce que Charlie aurait pu lui dire de plus ne l'aurai atteint. La seule certitude a présent était que son fils, son Donny était en danger, sans parler de Colby. Au fur et a mesure du temps, l'équipe de Don s'était installé dans son cœur et faisaient maintenant partie a part entière de sa famille, en particulier le jeune homme, qu'Alan considérait comme son propre fils.

**0°o0°o0**

- Mike Murray, quarante cinq ans. Il est originaire d'Afrique du sud ou son père travaillait au consulat. Immigré au États-Unis il y a dix ans, il a écumé les petits boulots, de jardinier à agent de sécurité, jusqu'à l'âge de trente ans avant de suivre une formation pour devenir agent de terrain. Basé depuis deux ans a Quantico avant de venir en Californie il y a une semaine.

- Comment un mec pareil a t'il pu entrer au FBI avec ce casier judicaire ? C'est de la folie ! Vol a main armée, séquestration et torture sur un suspect, agression a l'arme blanche , c'est pas possible ! je ne comprends pas !

- C'est normal agent Sinclair.

A l'intérieur de la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Accompagné de Wrigth, il s'installa tranquillement sur une chaise, a peine conscient d'être observé.

- Je vous présente l'agent Mc Kay de l'ATF. Il a quelque chose a vous dire.

- Vous vous demandez sans doute comment tout cela a pu se produire ? il y a vingt ans, en Afrique du Sud le père de Murray s'est fait abattre dans sa résidence, cela faisait plusieurs années que l'ATF le soupçonnait d'être marchant d'arme en plus de son emploi de consul. A sa mort, on savait que son fils allait reprendre l'affaire, on a donc gardé un œil sur lui et il s'est avéré que ce que nous prenions pour un petit trafic d'arme n'est en fait, que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire.

- Ca fait des années qu'on a des agents infiltrés dans ce réseau et croyez moi, vous n'avez pas a faire a de vulgaires petits trafiquants d'armes, non…

Frappant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur devant lui, le visage d'une femme s'afficha a l'écran. Si cette personne était totalement inconnue pour la petite équipe, c'était tout le contraire de son nom qui était apparut sur la droite.

- Cassy Owen, la femme de votre soldat mort ! Depuis des années, c'est elle qui supervise les opérations, elle s'occupe de tout et les deux seules personnes à qui elle fait confiance sont Mike Murray et Mark Johnson. Ils se sont rencontrés tous les trois sur le sol sud-africain il y a cinq ans. Petit a petit Cassy Owen a prit le control du trafic et ils ont redirigés leurs affaires vers Los Angeles. C'est a ce moment la qu'elle a rencontrer Shane Owen, ils ont entreprit de diriger un des plus vastes réseaux de vente d'arme de toute la Californie.

Nikki était effarée, elle n'avait écouté un mot depuis que le nom de la femme d'Owen était apparut sur l'écran et une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Comment cette femme avait pu avoir la cruauté de tue toute sa famille, comment pouvait elle vivre après avoir commit un crime si atroce. Dans de telles circonstances, elle ne pouvait que ce demander combien de temps Don et Colby seraient en mesure de lui faire face Le stylo dans ses mains ne résista pas a la rage intense qu'elle éprouvait et se rompit avec un petit bruit sonore quand le plastique se retrouva scinder en deux. Malgré sa discrétion, ce geste n'échappa pas a David qui lui lança un regard inquiet avant de reprendre sa conversation avec l'agent de l' ATF.

- Ils ont enlevé deux de nos agents ! Pourquoi ?

- Et bien voyez vous, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je sais, grâce a quelques agents infiltrés dans ce réseau, qu'une vente, plutôt du genre exceptionnelle va avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Il se trouve que personne ne connait la date et le lieu pour la simple raison que le seul qui était au courant était Shane Owen…

- Elle crois que Shane a tout dit a Colby ?

- Euh justement il y a de grande chances pour que ce soit le cas, il y a une semaine environ Shane et sa femme ont eut une violente altercation a propos de cette vente… et la dernière fois que Shane Owen a été aperçut, il gisait au milieu d'une plage.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur portable d'Amita, qui trainait a ses cotés. Sous les regards étonnés de l'assistance, il tapa sur les touches a une vitesse effrénée, ne prenant même pas le temps d'expliquer a ses amis les raison de cet affolement. Finalement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune mathématicien releva enfin la tête.

- J'ai fais un regroupement de toutes les données sur le meurtre d'Owen, sur ceux que vous avez retrouvés chez lui et des différents fichiers sur les trafiquants d'armes pour trouver les donnés manquantes a notre équation, a savoir la date et le lieu de la vente. La recherche est en cour pour déterminer les différentes possibilité de lieu mais j'ai déjà pu avoir une estimation approximative de la date… demain matin, a neuf heures environs.

L'agent de l'ATF, se rua sur son portable, après avoir lancer un regard interrogateur a David, se pressant de communiquer a son agence les découvertes de Charlie afin de mettre toutes les équipes sur le coup. Quand il raccrocha, cinq minutes plus tard, il s'approcha du mathématicien.

- Un de nos informateur a trouver un endroit susceptible d'être celui que nous cherchons, je ne comprends toujours pas comment des chiffres peuvent nous aider mais vous devriez essayer de rentrer cela en équation ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. C'est un petit terrain vague a une dizaine de kilomètres de la frontière entre la Californie et le Nevada, proche de la nationale 29, une route qui est utilisé en grande partie par les routiers.

Pendant qu'il entré ces nouvelles donné avec l'aide d'Amita, David faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Non cela ne colle pas. Ils veulent êtres les leaders, cela m'étonnerait qu'une vente apparemment si exceptionnelle se déroule dans un lieu connu par les services de police, non je pense plutôt qu'ils choisiront un endroit que personne ne soupçonnerait !... Colby ne peut pas le savoir, il nous l'aurait dit… cette femme a tué son mari et son fils, je ne pense pas qu'elle va attendre longtemps avant de … Vos agents infiltrés ne savent pas ou ils sont retenus ?

- Je suis désolé agent Sinclair mais si je vous dévoile cela, l'opération que nous préparons depuis des années tombera a l'eau, mettant la vie de mes agent en danger si le FBI s'en mêle de trop près.

- LES VIES DE DEUX DE MON PATRON ET DE MON MEILLEUR AMI SONT ELLE AUSSI EN DANGER ! on peut travailler ensemble pour faire en sorte que tout cela se passe sans problème, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- Agent Sinclair…

**To Be Continued **


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bon allez comme c'est noël, je vous met deux chapitre pour le prix d'un (et surtout parce que Jay va me harceler pour que je poste la suite si je m'arrête a la fin de celui-ci : )**

**Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

- COMMENT CA VOUS N'AVEZ ENCORE RIEN ? Inutile de vous rappeler qu'elle importance a cette ventre pour notre organisation, si jamais elle nous passe sous le nez, c'est vous deux qui en serez responsable ! demain, tout ce passera demain et si on a toujours pas d'infos, je prendrez les mesures nécessaires a vôtres sujets c'est comprit !

- Je …

- FERMEZ-LA ! VOUS ETES DES IMCAPABLES !

D'un pas puissant et rapide, elle se lança dans le sombre couloir devant elle, immédiatement suivi par ses deux acolytes. Arrivant près d'une grande porte gardée par un homme armé jusqu'aux dents, elle sortit l'arme de service de Colby que ses hommes avaient prit dans son appartement, vérifia inutilement qu'il était chargé avant d'ouvrir violement la porte. Elle éclata de rire a la vision des deux hommes, tous les deux au sol, visiblement épuisés, blessées et a bout de force. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle brandit l'arme vers Don et la rapprocha rapidement de sa tête.

- Bien, je vais faire court, si l'agent Granger ne me dit pas dans la seconde toutes les informations au sujet de cette vente, je tire une balle dans la tête du patron, j'ai été assez claire ?

Elle était maintenant si près que Don pouvait sentir son parfum, ainsi que le métal froid entrant en contact avec sa peau. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la gâchette lui fit comprendre que la fin était peut être bientôt arrivé tant le doigt de son agresseur semblait déterminé a appuyé sur ce petit bout de métal. A coté de lui Colby regardait la scène avec horreur, impuissant, se demandant encore comment tout cela avait il pu arriver ?

- Je vous dis que je ne …

Voyant avec effroi son arme, sa propre arme, celle qu'il avait utilisé pendant tant d'années se rapprocher a nouveau de la tête de son ami, il ne réfléchit plus une seconde et reprit sa phrase avec précipitation.

- JE… je vais tout vous dire !

Instantanément, la pression sur la tempe de Don disparut, son agresseur s'éloigna de lui pour se rapprocher dangereusement de Colby. Bizarrement celui-ci semblait plutôt calme et résigné, grimaçant légèrement que elle l'obligea a se lever.

Et bien vous voyez que tu vois que tu peux être coopératif quand tu veux. Alors maintenant qu'on est tombés d'accord, vous tu vas me dire absolument tout ce que mon cher mari t' as raconté …

Voyant qu'il ne cessait de fixer Don, elle l'empoigna par l'épaule et le força a sortir de la pièce.

- Alors ?

- La plage de Green Bay,… je ne sais pas quand…

Cassy Owen s'éloigna alors, s'approcha d'un de ses hommes.

- On bouge d'ici, occupe toi de faire le ménage.

Revenant alors vers Colby, elle le toisa avec méprit.

- Toi tu vas venir avec nous, si jamais tu nous as raconter des conneries, tu iras rejoindre mon mari en enfer comprit ?

**0°o0°o0°**

Don savait ce qu'il allait se passer a la seconde ou la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau et qu'un homme, bâti comme une armoire a glace s'engouffra dans la petite pièce pointant une fois de plus une arme sur lui. C'était la fin…

**0°o0°o0°**

- Vous devez comprendre agent Sinclair, cela fait plus de quatre ans que nous suivons ce réseau…

Le téléphone portable de l'agent Mc Kay sonna a nouveau. Se levant d'un bon, il sortit de la pièce afin de répondre sans risque d'être écouté par les agents du FBI.

- Charlie alors ?

- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais les trouver, je n'ai aucune donnée, aucune information…

David balaya d'un geste rageur les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur la table, devant lui.

- MAIS MERDE !

Sans aucun regard pour ses coéquipiers, il sortit a son tour de la salle d'un pas rageur. Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, il s'éloigna du grand bâtiment fédéral et s'assis sur un banc au grand air. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant et ignorant. Ses amis étaient en danger et il ne trouvait aucune solution pour les retrouver.

- David !

- …

- DAVID !

La voix de Liz parvient enfin a ses oreilles, il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez a nez avec la jeune femme.

- Mc Kay a des nouvelles, il veut te voir tout de suite.

- Pas la peine Agent Warner je suis la !

Les deux agents du FBI ne purent s'empêcher de sursauté quand Mc Kay apparut devant eux. Ils avaient tellement était distrait qu'aucun ne s'était aperçut de sa présence.

- J'ai téléphoné a mes supérieur, ils acceptent de partager avec vous sous plusieurs condition. Tout d'abord ce réseau est a nous, vous êtes juste la pour donner un coup de main et pour retrouver vos hommes, ensuite, vous suivez nos ordres. Comme vous le savez cela fait des mois que nous prévoyons cette opération alors vous faites ce que l'on vous dit sans discuter. Et enfin pour finir, c'est nous qui arrêterons Cassy Owen, Mark Johnson et Mike Murray c'est bien clair ?

- Je veux savoir ou sont mes hommes !

- Est-ce que c'est clair agent Sinclair ?

- OUI !

- Très bien, alors rassemblez votre équipe, on part dans deux minutes.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient de toute sa vie. Assis entre Nikki et Liz, dans un SUV noir de l'ATF conduit par l'agent Mc Kay, David ne cessait de s'agiter et de regarder sa montre. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'ils roulaient dans la périphérie de Los Angeles. Exceptionnellement, le trafic était plutôt fluide ce soir la et le petit groupe de 4x4 noirs atteignirent finalement assez vite leurs destinations.

L'endroit était une petite maison perdue dans la foret. Assez délabrée, elle semblait a deux doigts de s'effondrer sur elle-même tant les murs étaient fissurés. Les agents de l'ATF l'encerclairent assez rapidement et alors que David s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée, il fut retenue par un main qui l'agrippa violement.

- Je n' ai pas été assez clair tout a l'heure ? C'est notre arrestation Sinclair ! Vous restez en arrière et vous faite ce que je vous dis !

A contrecœur et luttant contre l'envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Mc Kay, David revint sur ses pas. La tension était a son comble quand deux agent défoncèrent la porte avec leur bélier et que le petit groupe pénétra a l'intérieur. Alors que les agents de l'ATF sécurisaient au fur et a mesure toutes les pièces de l'habitation, il remarqua une petite porte, a peine visible, au fon d de la cuisine. Sans un bruit, oubliant volontairement les ordres de Mc Kay, Il ouvrit lentement la porte. Nikki, qui était derrière lui, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand cris alors que David se précipitait vers l'homme qui gisait un fond de la pièce, dans une marre de sang pourpre.

- DON !

**To Be Continued ...**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Donc voila comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre**

**joyeux noel tout le monde : ) **

* * *

**-** Vous êtes ici pour l'agent Eppes ?

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Nikki, Liz, David, Charlie, Amita, Larry et Alan attendait dans la salle d'attente du Los Angeles Memorial Hostpital, que quelqu'un vienne enfin les informer sur l'état de Don. Quand les agents l'avait trouvé dans la planque des trafiquants, Liz avait immédiatement appelé une ambulance, David, s'était précipiter sur Don et avait sentit avec soulagement son cœur battre. Celle-ci était finalement arrivée dix minutes plus tard pour embarqué leurs patron sur une civière, avant de repartir, en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche avec a son bord, un David qui ne pouvait caché son inquiétude alors que les ambulanciers se démenaient avec frénésie autour de son ami.

Suivant dans le SUV banalisé du FBI, Nikki et Liz était restée silencieuses tout le long du voyage. Toutes les deux encore retournées par ce a quoi elles venaient d'assister. Une larme perla sur la joue de Liz, même si son histoire avec Don était fini depuis un bon moment, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans l'ignorance de savoir si l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et considérait a présent comme un de ses meilleurs amis était encore en vie dans l'ambulance.

Arrivé a l'hôpital, la longue et intenable attente avait alors commencé. Rejoints par Alan, Charlie, Larry et Amita, un interminable silence s'était alors installé durant lequel chacun était perdus dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche arriva dans la pièce, rompant le calme, tout le monde se leva.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je suis le Docteur Alex Karev, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de l'intervention. L'agent Don Eppes a reçut une balle dans l'abdomen. Fort heureusement, celle-ci n'a touché aucun organe. Cependant elle a provoqué une assez grave hémorragie interne, ce qui a compliqué le processus d'extraction ainsi qu'une petite infection. Nous avons finalement réussi a stopper le saignement et retirer la balle sans faire trop de dégâts.

Alan retomba lourdement sur son siège et soupira de soulagement a la pensée que son fils allait s'en sortir.

- Je tiens a vous prévenir, les blessures par balles ne sont pas a prendre a la légère. Votre ami a été gravement blessé et il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer, sans parler des multiples contusions et du risque possible de stress post traumatique par rapport a ce qu'il vient de vivre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

- Et bien, il est en réanimation pour le moment mais vous pouvez rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Pas plus de deux personnes a la fois si vous ne voulez pas vous faire éjecter par l'infirmière Yang. Bon je dois allez voir d'autre patients, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes.

Laissant l'équipe seule, le docteur Karev tourna les talon et disparut dans le couloir. Alors que Alan et Charlie se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Don, David se leva a son tour et s'approcha de Liz.

- Ecoute Liz, je dois y aller… je … Colby est encore avec eux… maintenant que Don est tiré d'affaire…

- Je viens avec toi David !

- Mais … tu ne veux pas rester auprès de Don ?

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le docteur Karev, pas plus de deux personne a la fois et si tu veux mon amis, ces trois là ont vraiment besoin de se retrouver après ce qu'il s'est passé et puis…Colby nous attends !

Esquissant un faible sourire face a l'optimisme de sa collègue, il s'avança vers Nikki, qui semblait perdue.

- Nikki je vais avoir besoin que tu restes la pour prendre la déposition de Don quand il se réveillera, tu peux faire ça ?

- … oui

- Très bien alors tu m'appelles des qu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est peut être la seule personne qui peut encore nous aider a sauver Colby.

- ok, ne t'inquiète pas je reste ici. Oh et David !

- Quoi ?

- Retrouve-le !

**0°o0°o**

- Ca fait des heures qu'on attend Cassy, c'est clair qu'il s'est foutu de nous ! On devrait le butter tout de suite avant de se faire repérer !

- La ferme ! on le tuera quand je l'aurais décider pas avant ! On va encore attendre, je lui laisse jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Pour Colby Granger, la petite plage de Green Bay n'avait plus rien de paradisiaque. Assis a genoux, les mains derrière la tête depuis des heures, il s'était vite lassé du paysage. Devant lui, le traitre Mike Murray entretenait une discussion assez mouvementée avec la veuve d'Owen. Tordant douloureusement le coup pour tenter d'apercevoir l'heure sur la montre de celui-ci , il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet quand il vit qu'il était quatre heures trente du matin, ce qui laissait approximativement trois heures a ses amis pour le retrouver avant que …

Un silence s'installa alors, ponctué par le bruit paisible des vagues s'échouant sur le sable doré. Qu'était il arrivé a Don ? il n'avait eut aucune information depuis qu'il avait été contraint de quitter son parton un peu plus tôt. Depuis, cette question ne cessait de le hanter, revenant sans cesse dans sa tête. Allait il bien ? Les autres l'avait il retrouver ? Il s'enfonçait dans le sable, s'affaissant lentement sur lui-même a force de rester immobile pendant autant de temps.

« Connaissent-ils mon nom ? » il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelque mois en arrière, d'être de retour dans ce cargo entre l'homme qu'il avait eut la naïveté de considéré come un ami et celui qui prenait un malin plaisir a lui injecté toute sorte de drogue dans le corps. Il avait tant attendu, tant espéré voir David, Don ou Megan franchir la porte et le sortir de ce cauchemar, tout comme il attendait aujourd'hui que Charlie trouve une équation ou n'importe quoi d'autre, comme il espérait que cette fois encore, ses amis le sauverait.

Un ronflement sonore le fit sortir des ses réflexion. Johnson qui s'était affalé contre un rocher, dormait a présent profondément et bruyamment. Détournant son regard, il croisa celui de Murray, qui jouait avec son arme de service.

- Quoi ! qu'est ce que t'as !

Finalement, ces trois heures risquaient d'être longues avec cette compagnie pour le moins agréable.

**0°o0°o**

- Pa…papa ?

- Donny !

Apres une longue demie heure d'attente, Alan et Charlie virent enfin leur souhait le plus cher se réaliser, la personne auquel ils tenaient le plus venant enfin de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

- Donny, tu es a l'hôpital, tout va bien.

- Ou… Colby …

Heureusement pour eux, Nikki, alertée par Charlie pénétra dans la pièce, évitant ainsi a Alan et son fils d'annoncer au blessé que, malgré leurs efforts constants, son équipier était toujours introuvable. S'approchant du lit, Nikki fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention a la pâleur inhabituelle qui s'était emprunt dans le visage de son patron.

- Alors enfin réveillé princesse ?

- Nikki, comment va Colby ?

- Doucement Don, quand on est arrivés dans la planque des trafiquants, Colby avait déjà disparut avec eux. Des agents ratissent les alentours mais on n'a toujours aucun signe de lui. David et Liz sont déjà repartis au bureau. Don je suis désolée de te demander ça maintenant alors que tu viens de te réveiller mais je sais que tu comprends. Il faut que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais. Avec un peu de chance on découvrira un nouvel élément qui pourrait faire avancer les choses.

Don ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avec tous les sédatifs et les antis douleurs qui circulait dans son corps, il avait la curieuse impression de flotter, un mal de tête ne cessant de s'accentuer a cause des bips incessants du moniteur situé a quelques centimètres de lui, pourtant, malgré tout, il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer, afin de se remémorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui faillit être les dernières heures de sa vie. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il prit la parole sous les regards inquiets de sa petite famille.

- C'est la femme d'Owen qui est derrière tout ça… Elle et un agent du FBI… un traitre… ils m'ont enlevé dans l'appartement de Colby par erreur… elle a parler de quelque chose a propos d'une vente, ils voulaient savoir le lieu et la date…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- …. Shane Owen, le mari de Cassy… était le seul au courant de ses informations. C'est elle qui l'a tué, il n'a rien voulut dire… ils croient que Shane a tout dit a Colby…

- Quoi ? mais…

- Nikki il faut le retrouver ! Cassy est prête a tout. Je ne sais pas ou ils l'ont emmener, ce que je sais, c'est que s'il n'aurait pas joué leur jeu, je serais vraiment mort depuis longtemps !

- Don ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver je te le promet maintenant il faut que tu te reposes d'accord. Il y a deux agents postés derrière la porte juste au cas ou, alors surtout, si tu as un problème tu n'hésites pas a les appelés. Je dois retourner au bureau, je vous appelle des qu'il y a du nouveau.

Après avoir lance un petit sourire qui se valait d'être rassurant a son patron, Nikki salua Charlie et Alan avant de sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'elle partait, Don aperçut le regard de son jeune frère. Il savait que la situation était loin d'être facile pour lui, tirailler entre l'envie de rester avec son frère qu'il avait faillit perdre et celle de courir rejoindre les agents afin de mettre toutes leurs nouvelles connaissances en équations.

- Charlie …

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Vas-y !

- Quoi ?

- Va rejoindre Nikki !

- … Don, il est hors de question que je te laisse !

- Ecoute moi bien Charlie, on se sait pas ou est Colby, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire et … on ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie… P'tit frère, ce gars vient de me sauver la vie, sans son intervention c'est dans la tête que je l'aurais pris cette balle ! Moi, je vais bien, ok c'est peut être pas la grande forme mais tout va bien tandis que Colby… Charlie s'il te plait, je te le demande, cours rejoindre Nikki. Tu es le seul qui puisse encore le retrouver !

**To Be Continued …**

Un grand merci a tout ceux qui lise cette histoire : )


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonne lecture , merci a tous les lecteurs**

* * *

- Bien résumons, d'après les calculs d'Amita, cette fameuse vente devrait se dérouler dans un peu moins de trois heures. On suppose que les trafiquants ont amenés Colby avec eux afin de s'assurer qu'il leurs ait dit la vérité…

- Liz…

- Excusez moi, je reprends, la seule information qui nous manque, c'est le lieu. Il faut qu'on trouve où tout cela aura lieu. Des autorités surveillent le terrain vague dont nous a parler l'agent McKay mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien en vue, on peut donc supposer que ce n'est pas le bon endroit et qu'il nous reste approximativement trois heures pour trouver lequel. Charlie ?

- J'ai entré toutes les nouvelles données dans mon algorithme de repérage que j'ai modifié pour y intégrer les formules correspondantes des images satellite grâce a mon habilitation pour la NASA, pour l'instant, le programme recherche tous les endroits susceptibles de correspondre aux les critères pour le bon déroulement d'une vente, cela devrait prendre un peu de temps, étant donné que j'ai étendu le champs de recherche a toute l'agglomération de Los Angeles.

- Combien ?

- Et bien… entre une et deux heures, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Bien d'accord, je vais passer un appel aux forces d'intervention pour qu'ils se tiennent prets dès qu'on aura la position de Colby.

D'un pas énergique, Liz s'éloigna d'eux pour aller rejoindre David qui sortait du bureau du directeur adjoint Wright. Son visage fermé était sombre, le fait que Don ai était retrouvé n'annonçait pas que tout était fini, bien au contraire, il leur restait encore quelqu'un a sauver et cela allait sans doute être bien plus compliqué que ce a quoi ils s'attendaient.

- Alors ?

- On a carte blanche pour tout tenter, Wright s'est arrangé pour qu'on garde l'affaire mais si jamais quelque chose se déroule mal, ce serra ma tête qui tombera …

- QUOI ? mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui remplace Don pour le moment et que cette affaire fait remonter pas mal de chose a la surface, plusieurs agences sont impliqués, l'ATF, la CIA, la NSA… même le NCIS veut récupéré l'affaire sous prétexte que Owen était dans la marine quelques mois avant d'être réaffecté dans l'armée de terre, bref, tout le monde veut pouvoir interrogé Cassy Owen et ses complices.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les deux agents s'étaient dirigés vers leurs propres bureaux respectifs. Liz en profita pour passer un coup de fil a Tim King tandis que David restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, vide.

Une heure passa, longue et interminable et toujours aucun indice sur l'endroit ou Colby était retenu. La tension était a son comble et chacun restait silencieux, essayant de ne pas penser a ce qu'il allait arriver. Charlie et Amita n'avaient pas quitté leurs ordinateurs d'une seconde et ressemblaient a deux automates, tant leurs gestes répétitifs étaient semblables. Soudain, un grand cris de victoire résonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde Liz, Nikki et David se précipitèrent vers les deux mathématiciens qui avaient enfin détaché leurs regards des écrans lumineux.

- DAVID ! ON L'A TROUVÉ !

**0°o0°o0**

Le bruit des vagues tel une plainte incessante résonnait sur la plage. Déjà, les cris matinaux des oiseaux se faisaient entendre. Le ciel sombre était parcourut de nervures orangées, signe que le soleil commencer a se lever. Dans quelques heures, la petite plage serrai a nouveau envahis par de jeunes surfeurs en quête de sensations fortes mais pour le moment seul quatre personnes étaient présentes dont l'une semblait en assez mauvaise posture. Les mains attachés dans le dos, assis a genoux depuis des heures dans le sable, Colby Granger n'avait d'autre choix que d'espérer que quelqu'un viennent enfin le sortir de là mais pour l'instant, c'était seul qu'il devait affronter la colère de ses ravisseurs, ceux-ci étant un peu amer de voir que leur précieux butin ne semblait pas vraiment prêt a montrer le but de son nez.

Murray jeta pour la centième fois un regard sur sa montre avant de vérifier le chargement de l'arme qu'il avait dérobé a son prisonnier auparavant. Deux balles … cela lui suffisait amplement. Il était huit heures du matin, si les vendeurs ne faisait pas apparition dans dix minutes, il ferait ce qu'il avait a faire. Devant lui, Colby avait une attitude semblable a celle qu'avait eut Shane Owen avant de mourir. Immobile et silencieux, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arrivé, comme s'il était déjà résigné a mourir.

Neuf minutes… Cassy Owen se leva et secoua ses vêtements pour faire tomber le sable qui s'y était accroché. Sans un mot, elle s'était approchée du rivage, ses long cheveux volant derrière elle a cause de la douce brise matinale. Elle repensait a tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là, le petit garçon qu'elle avait fait tué n'était pas son fils, c'était juste un descendant illégitime de son défunt mari un soir de débauche a Las Vegas avec une streap teaseuse , pourtant, jamais elle n'avait eut un tel choix a prendre mais elle avait des obligations a respecter. Cela aura été le la décision la plus dure de sa vie.

Huit minutes… les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient a envahir la plage dans un halo resplendissant. Un spectacle magnifique s'étendait devant leurs yeux pourtant, aucun d'eux n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Mark Johnson priait intérieurement pour que son père qui résidait non loin de là, reste chez lui comme il le lui avait demandé. Il avait réussi a faire croire a Cassy et Mike que le vieux Johnson qui vivait sur la plage n'était en rien une menace et qu'il ne leurs poserait aucun soucis, cependant, il savait qu'a la seconde ou son père mettrait un pied dehors, ce serait fini pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, il faut dire que son père n'avait jamais prit la peine de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fier de lui, qu'avant de partir pour la guerre du Golf, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui dire au revoir, bref, les rapports qu'il avait eut par le passé avec son père avaient été pour le moins distant, mais quand il toucherait sa part de l'argent, il pourrait enfin se rapprocher de lui…

Sept minutes… et si ils ne venaient pas ? Après tout, personne ne savait ou il été, ils arriveraient peut être mais cela sera sans doute trop tard. Shane ? Comment il avait pu être naïf au point de croire que cet homme, ce traitre, était innocent. A bien y réfléchir, plus le temps passait, plus le nombre de personne qu'il considérait comme ses amis le trahissaient tour a tour. Les minutes passaient et il s'était rendu a l'évidence, il allait mourir sur cette plage, la même que celle ou Shane avait perdu la vie. Etait il possible qu'il lui reste encore une chance, que Charlie trouve miraculeusement grâce a une équation bizarre, un indice sur sa position, rien n'en était moins sur, après tout c'était a cause de lui que Don avait été enlevé, peut être même a cause de lui s'il était mort. il était persuadé que tout la rancœur de Charlie était intacte alors pourquoi le mathématicien essaierait il de l'aider.

Six minutes… toujours personne en vue, a bout de nerf, Murray tenait entre ses mains la plaque d'identification de Colby, jouant avec, il avait bien remarqué que le jeune agent faisait de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible mais que cet objet semblait avoir une valeur inestimable pour lui. Sa propre plaque, Mike Murray l'avait jeté au feu, dernier vestige de ce qu'il considéré comme sa soumission aux forces de l'ordre. Il n'avait jamais crut en ce système et maintenant, il avait fini de jongler avec deux vies si radicalement opposées.

Cinq minutes … Don ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Les autres l'avait il retrouvé ? Il ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir des craintes a ce sujet, après tout, il traitait avec des trafiquants d'armes et même le plus novices des agents savait que la parole d'un trafiquant n'avait absolument aucune valeur. Sa plaque… Murray jouait avec, la faisait tomber au sol devant lui, marchait volontairement dessus. Cette plaque, c'était l'objet le plus important qu'il avait, son identité, ce qui faisait de lui l'agent fédéral Colby Granger, il ne supportait pas de voir cela. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, espionner ses amis, jouer une triple vie durant deux ans, faire croire a tout le monde qu'il était au service des chinois, cette plaque représentait enfin se réelle identité et il assistait, impuissant, a sa destruction.

Quatre minutes … Cassy s'éloigna du rivage, Granger s'était moqué d'elle, il lui avait mentit dans le seul but de protégé son ami mais elle savait que cela n'avait servi a rien, alors pourquoi avait il fait cela, pour elle, il était inconcevable qu'un homme puisse se sacrifier par loyauté et pourtant…

Trois minutes… bientôt tout serait fini. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait préféré faire autrement, tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu savoir, qu'il aurait voulut améliorer ou empêcher. Jamais il ne connaitrait les véritables circonstances de la mort de son père, accident ou suicide … jamais il ne pourrait dire a sa mère combien de fois il était désolé d'avoir déshonoré la famille Granger en se faisant passer pour un traitre, jamais il ne pourrait remercier Don de l'avoir prit dans son équipe, David d'avoir toujours été la pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait dire a Liz tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. A l'ombre de la mort, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulut faire mais déjà, Murray avait jeté sa plaque dans le feu de bois crépitant. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de regarder son identité, sa vie, partir lentement en fumée.

Deux minutes … il s'approcha de l'agent fédéral après avoir lancé un regard a sa complice. L'arme en métal bien serrée dans sa main, il l'obligea a se lever en le tirant vers le haut avec son autre main. Ses yeux noirs brillants d'excitation plongés dans le regard vert de l'homme qui était sa proie, il pointa le canon de l'arme sur lui. Lentement, son doigt se posa sur la gâchette…

**To Be Continued ….**


	15. Chapitre 14

**un grand merci a Jay pour m'avoir aider a ecrire ce chapitre et a tous les lecteurs : ) **

**bonne année 2011 : ) **

* * *

Soudain, deux gros SUV noirs surgirent et s'immobilisèrent sur la plage, accompagnés par un camion et plusieurs voitures de police. Un vacarme assourdissant qui fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux qui nichaient dans les arbres, les sirènes des véhicules hurlaient sans relâche. En deux secondes, l'espace fut envahi par une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, tous vêtu de gilets pare-balles et armés jusqu'au dents, prêts a tirer.

- FBI ! POSEZ VOS ARMES !

La suite se passa alors comme au ralenti. Se sachant perdu, Mark Johnson posa son arme sans rechigner avant d'être violement plaqué au sol par trois agents du SWAT qui s'empressèrent de le désarmer et de le menotter sans attendre. D'instinct, Cassy Owen s'était rapproché de Murray qui tenait a présent Colby devant lui, comme un vulgaire bouclier humain, une main tenant son arme enfoncée dans son dos l'autre bien ancré sur son épaule, le forçant a reculer inutilement vers l'océan.

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les contusions qui couvraient le visage de son meilleur ami, ainsi que l'arme qui était pointé sur lui, David tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur Murray, cherchant a tout prix une ouverture.

- RECULEZ ! RECOULEZ OU JE LE DESCENT ! JE PLAISANTE PAS, SI VOUS ECULEZ PAS, IL EST MORT !

Mike Murray le savait bien, tout était fini, des agents avaient désarmé Cassy Owen, a présent, il été seul. A force de reculer, il s'enfonçait petit a petit dans l'océan et avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Pourtant, il continuer a reculer, ne craignant guère les rochers tranchants émergeant a la marée. Les agents du FBI, qui eux s'approchaient de plus en plus avec en tête, l'agent Sinclair qui semblait plus déterminer que jamais a sauver son ami. Tout était fini pour lui, personne ne le laisserai s'en tirer, pas après avoir kidnappé deux agent du FBI et tuer un homme, alors, si tout était perdu pour lui, il allait s'arranger pour entrainer un maximum de personne dans sa chute.

Sans enlever son arme, il chercha avec son autre main un petit objet qu'il avait toujours avec lui dans des situations comme celle là, après tout chaque bon trafiquant se devait de pouvoir assurer sa protection en toutes circonstances. Dégoupillant la grenade avec se bouche, il la lança avec un geste puissant sur la plage. Voyant cela, Colby se démena de toutes ses forces pour se détacher de la puissante emprise de Murray. Un violent face a face s'engea alors entre les deux hommes, a moitié dans l'eau, profitant de l'occupation générale des agents sur la plage, après l'explosion immédiate de la grenade.

Quand Murray avait balancé son explosif sur la plage, David, Nikki, Liz, et la plupart des hommes du SWAT avaient couru se mettre a l'abri derrière les véhicules, pourtant tous n'avaient pas eut cette chance et plusieurs agents gisaient au sol, tous légèrement blessés. Alors qu'il allait retourner a sa position initiale, un coup de feu avait alors retenti. Il avait vu avec horreur son ami tomber a l'eau.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un nouveau coup de feu résonna, Mike Murray venait de se donner la mort.

Il se précipita, les sons des sirènes lui semblèrent si lointain tout a coup, l'océan si distant. Finalement, il avança enfin dans l'eau, ne remarquant même pas la différence de température, il plongea a la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Liz n'attendit pas une seconde et courut rejoindre David, les larmes aux yeux, la peur au ventre tandis que Nikki s'était ruée sur le téléphone a la demande de secours immédiats.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux agents avaient enfin émergés de l'eau et trainaient a présent sur la plage le corps d'un homme inconscient. Du sang s'écoulait a large flots d'une plaie qu'il lui traversait l'épaule gauche de part en part, le sable se collait a ses vêtement quand David lui déchira son tee shirt afin de constater l'étendu des dégâts et de commencer la réanimation.

**0°o0°o0°**

- J'imagine que vous êtes là pour l'agent Granger ?

Le docteur Karev venait, pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps de mettre a nouveau fin a leur longue et interminable attente dans les couloirs du Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. Ayant délaissé Don quelques minutes, Alan s'approcha de lui et hocha la tête.

- Il vient tout juste de sortir du bloc et je peux vous dire que votre ami l'a vraiment échappé belle. En plus d'un sévère traumatisme crânien, il avait plusieurs cotes fracturées ainsi qu'une entorse au poignet gauche. Cette balle qu'il a reçut a fait bien plus de dégâts que l'on imaginait, elle a traversé les tissus musculaires pour se loger dans l'omoplate causant un déchirement des ligaments et une grosse hémorragie. Il a perdu énormément de sang sans compter tout l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, je ne serait pas étonné qu'il montre bientôt les premier signe d'une pneumonie.

- Mais… il est tiré d'affaire non ?

- Et bien pour l'instant, j'éviterai de me prononcer a ce sujet, votre ami vient de vivre de violent traumatisme et même si il sortira, il gardera pendant longtemps les séquelles de ses blessures. Pour l'instant, il est en réanimation, je sais que vous êtes tous impatients d'aller le voir mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'agent Granger a vraiment besoin de repos donc pour l'instant, seul les membres de sa famille sont autorisés a lui rendre visite.

- Docteur Karev, la famille de Colby vit au fin fond de l'Idaho…

…

- C'est mon frère.

Le docteur Karev regarda avec étonnement David, pensant une seconde que l'agent du FBI le prenait pour un débile avant de comprendre, ces deux hommes étaient coéquipiers, il avait déjà vécu cela alors qu'il était dans la marine, il connaissait le lien intime qui pouvait relier deux amis si proches et qui les faisaient se considerer comme des frères. Esquissant un sourire, il fit mine de croire l'agent Sinclair.

- Euh … d'accord vous pouvez rester avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille, pour les autres je suis désolé mais le règlement est strict vous devez attendre a l'extérieur.

**To Be Continued ...**

**

* * *

**

désolée pour la petite taille de ce chapitre mais j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps mais je vous promet que les restants seront plus longs .

Au moins maintenant il n'y a plus de suspence : )

merci d'avoir lu ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

HAPPY NEW YEAR !

* * *

Don n'arrivait a y croire. Il y a quelques jours tout était si normal. A présent, il savait que plus rien ne serrait comme avant. Devant lui, son père, son frère et Robin se tenaient debout, silencieux, après lui avoir péniblement raconter ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant sur la plage. Il devait bien avouer qu'au début, il avait eut du mal a y croire et puis il avait enfin réalisé. Il avait vainement essayé de se lever avant d'être repoussé dans son lit avec force par une des infirmières présentes non loin de sa chambre. Colby… il devait le voir, il devait lui parler, le remercier, l'aider, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Voyant que son patient s'agitait de plus en plus, l'infirmière de garde n'eut d'autre choix que de lui administre un sédatif avant qu'il ne s'endorme, quelque minutes plus tard.

Laissant son fils seul avec sa petite amie et son frère, Alan sortit de la chambre et après avoir déambuler durant vingt longues minutes dans les couloirs immaculés du Los Angeles Memorial Hospital, il s'arrêta enfin devant la machine a café. Sortant son téléphone portable, il composa le numéro que Nikki lui avait fait passé auparavant, elle-même se sentant incapable de prévenir la famille de son ami, elle lui avait donc demander cela comme une faveur et Alan n'avait pas eut la force de refuser.

Il appréhendait la réaction de Kaitlyn Granger mais c'était un devoir qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, elle décrocha enfin.

- Madame Granger ? Désolé de vous déranger, Alan Eppes, je suis un ami de votre fils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien, il y a eu un accident lors d'une enquête et…

- Monsieur Eppes, je vous arrête tout de suite, si cela a encore a voir avec une quelconque affaire d'espionnage, sachez que cela ne m'interresse pas, j'ai assez donné pour cette histoire avec les chinois. peu importe les raison, Colby a trahis son pays et par la meme occasion l'honneur de toute la famille Granger.

- Mais…

- Je vous remercie de votre appel mais je n'ai plus rien a voir avec lui et il le sait très bien . Sur ce je dois vous laisser, passez une bonne journée monsieur Eppes.

Elle raccrocha laissant Alan totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte des paroles de Kaitlyn Granger. Voila donc la raison pour laquelle il avait trouvé le jeune homme si préoccupé ces temps ci. Comment une mère pouvait elle renier ainsi son enfant, cette pensé l'horrifier, c'était tout simplement abominable.

Son café en main, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Colby, ou celui –ci dormait. David ayant été nommé provisoirement chef d'équipe, il avait été obligé d'abandonné son ami quelque temps afin de remplir ses obligations et Nikki étant rentrée chez elle avec Liz, histoire de dormir un peu après les événements prenants de ces derniers jours, la chambre du jeune agent était vide de tout visiteur.

Il s'installa sur une chaise, près du lit. Le visage de Colby était d'une pâleur effrayante, de grandes cernes noires étaient dessinées sur ses yeux et un masque a oxygène lui recouvrait la moitié du visage, cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle ou, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait vu l'agent dans un état quasi-similaire, après avoir passé des heures sur le cargo chinois.

Saisissant un magasine féminin qui trainait sur la table, sans doute oublié par Nikki ou Liz, il entreprit sa lecture, conscient qu'il parlait dans le vide mais cela ne le dérangeait guère.

- Alors qu'avons-nous là, mmmmh des photos du nouveau chihuahua de Paris Hilton, les derniers dérapages de Lindsey Lohan, Lady Gaga vêtu d'une robe en viande, le monde devient fou Colby… Voyons voir ce que nous avons d'autre humm … la nouvelle saison de Grey's Anatomy qui passe ce soir a la télévision…A tiens donc, tu savais que Penelope Cruz allait joué avec Joeffrey Rush et Johny Depp dans Pirates Of Carribean 4 ? je n'ai jamais été un grand fan des films sur les pirates moi, je suis plutôt livre…

- C'est tout a votre honneur monsieur Eppes.

Alan se retourna vers l'interne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci abordait un sourire radieux qui avait quelque chose d'apaisant, ses courts cheveux blond tombait sur ses épaules et elle portait l'habituel uniforme bleu clair.

- Je suis le docteur Izzie Stevens, vous êtes de sa famille ?

Cette fois le vieil homme ne réfléchit pas une seconde, sa réponse sorti instantanément.

- Oui…

- Vous savez, il vous entend.

- Il se réveillera dans combien de temps ?

- Et bien, on lui a administré un puissant sédatif, il devrait dormir encore jusqu'a ce soir minimum, vous devriez rentrez chez vous, vous reposer un peu, ca fait deux jours qu'on vous non stop dans les couloirs. Vous avez besoin de faire une pause monsieur.

- Je … deux de mes enfants sont dans votre unité de soins intensif, je ne veux pas les laisser… pas après ce qu'il c'est passé…

- Je comprends monsieur Eppes mais les agents Granger et Eppes dorment tous les deux, et vous cela fait deux jours que vous n'avez pas fermé un œil je me trompe ?

- Non

- Alors écoutez mes recommandations, rentrez chez vous, allez vous coucher quelques heures et vous reviendrez quand vous serez un petit plus reposé. Vos fils ne risques plus rien maintenant, leurs états ne sont plus décisifs, ce n'est plus la peine de vous inquiétez, tout ce passera bien et si jamais il y a un souci avec l'un d'eux, je vous promets de vous appeler d'accord ?

Il dut bien se rendre a l'évidence, le docteur Stevens avait raison, mais jamais prendre une décision fut aussi dure a prendre. Il devait abandonner son fils et Colby… même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures, cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Heureusement, après une bonne demi-heure de réflexion, David apparut dans le couloir. Celui-ci venait d'expédier rapidement son rapport a Wright et s'était empresser de revenir au chevet de son meilleur ami.

- Vous êtes encore là Alan ? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous quelques heures.

- Apparemment tout le monde est ligué contre moi aujourd'hui, la jolie infirmière blonde qui s'occupe de Colby m'a dit la même chose il n'y a même pas une heure.

- Et pourtant vous êtes la.

- Oui je … en fait… Vous savez David, je crois que je n'arrive pas encore a réaliser que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus de danger pour eux…

- Alan écoutez moi. Du danger il y en a toujours eu et il y en aura toujours, que ce soit pour Don ou bien quelqu'un d'autre, personne n'est a l'abri d'un accident. D'accord c'est vrai que notre métier fait que nous soyons un peu plus exposer et je ne vais pas vous promettre qu'il ne se passera rien mais, Alan, si vous pensez toujours au pire alors cela devient malsain. Il faut que vous pensiez a vous un peu, alors rentrez chez vous, Charlie et Amita sont avec Don et je reste avec Colby.

Les paroles de l'agent eurent finalement un impact sur le vieil homme qui dut se rendre a l'évidence, il avait raison. Cependant une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et il ne pourrait partir sereinement sans avoir eut de discussion a sujet avec David.

- Euh David… tout a l'heure j'ai voulu téléphoner a la famille de Colby… pour les informer…

- Oui ?

- Je suis tombé sur sa mère...

- Et ?

- David mon garçon, je n'avais jamais entendu cela de ma vie. Cette femme… quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Colby, elle m'a littéralement dit que cela ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien a voir avec lui.

David en resta sans voix. Certes il savait que depuis l'incident avec les chinois, Colby n'était pas retourné dans l'Idaho alors que chaque année, il prenait toujours quelques jours de congés pour aller voir sa famille pour Thanksgiving. Il avait d'abord pensé que les Granger avaient pu avoir une dispute entre eux mais il s'avérait que cela était apparemment plus grave.

- … je savais que Colby s'était un peu éloigné de sa famille après l'affaire des chinois mais…

- Elle m'a dit qu'il qui n'avait plus sa place parmi eux.

Il avait du mal a croire que de telles paroles ait pu sortir de la bouche d'une femme qui avait l'air si gentille. Il se souvenait d'une fois ou il l'avait rencontré, il y a déjà quelques années, alors qu'elle était de passage a Los Angeles. Celle-ci s'était montrée très sociable et amicale envers lui, allant même jusqu'a lui raconter quelques dossiers embarrassants que Colby aurait préféré garder secret. Durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, jamais il ne l'avait entendu dire du mal de quoi que ce soit, et encore moi de son fils qu'elle semblait aimé de tout son cœur. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement alors qu'il avait été innocenté…

0°o0°o0

_Quelques mois auparavant au Los Angeles Memorial Hospital._

_Il vennait de se reveiller pour la cinquieme fois de la journée mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait constater plusieurs changements. Tout d'abord, il remarqua que sa chambre avait changer ce qui ne pouvait signifier que des bonnes nouvelles étant donné qu'il vennait de quitter le service des soins intensifs. Le second changement et non le moindre était qu'aucun membre de son equipe ne se trouvait a son chevet, chose plutôt inabituelle, a chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Don, Megan, Charlie, Alan ou même Larry etaient assis sur une chaise a ses cotés . Et purtant cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un de ses ami qui attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille, c'était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche… enfin a ce qu'il pensait._

_A la seconde ou il commença a bouger, son regard se posa instantanément sur lui._

_ - Ah tu te réveille enfin Ceejay ! _

_Il fut frappé par le ton de sa vois. Celle-ci d'habitude si douce et calme était a présent sèche et énervée. _

_- Maman…_

_Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible venant de sa propre mère. Elle se leva et le toisa. Son regard était empli d'un mélange de colère et de dégout. Elle se mit a parler lentement._

_J'ai pris le premier avion a la minute ou ton patron m'as appelle. Ceejay… comment as-tu pu faire ça ? espionner ton propre pays ! … l'agent Eppes m'a tout expliqué mais … je m'en moque ! Tu as trahis tes amis, ta famille ! je me demande comment font ils pour pouvoir te regarder en face… je suis désolée Colby mais je ne peux plus… _

_- M… mais…_

_Tu n'as pas idée de mon état quand j'ai appris que tu étais en prison… J'étais effondrée. Tous les voisins et amis se sont éloignés. J'ai même été virée de mon travail … Tout ça a cause de toi. Tu as salit mon honneur, celui de la famille Granger… et celui de ton père ! … alors j'ai bien réfléchit Colby et crois moi, ca n'a pas été facile mais… je suis venue ici pour te dire que c'était fini. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi … a partir de maintenant… tu n'es plus mon fils_

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses alors qu'elle regardait une dernière fois Colby avant de disparaitre en courant…_

- Colby !

_« ton père… »_

- Colby !

Il ouvrit a nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, c'était David qui se tenait a ses cotés. Ces derniers jours avaient été forts en émotions et il avait du mal a gérer le fait que beaucoup de souvenirs pénibles qu'il aurait préféré oublié refassent surface dans son esprit. Devant lui, David avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormit depuis des semaines, d'immenses cernes étaient dessinées sous ses yeux mais ce qui le frappa le plus était son air inquiet, comme si toute once de joie et de bonheur lui avait été retiré.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel il pouvait sentir le regard de son meilleur ami fixé sur lui, guettant la moindre réaction. La situation commençait vraiment a devenir pesante.

- David mec, t'as vraiment une tête de déterré !

Finalement l'air inquiet de David disparut enfin au grand soulagement de Colby, qui vannait de faire retomber l'atmosphère.

- Non mais tu t'es vu Granger, toi tu fais vraiment peur, j'espère que t'as pas prevu de draguer une infirmiere sexy avec cette tronche !.

Colby eclata de rire, chose qu'il rgreta instantanement a la seconde ou il commenca a tousser. Une infirmiere se precipata alors dans la chambre et celle-ci, n'avait rien de sexy. Un air severe emprunt sur son visage, les cheveux gris tirès en chignon strict. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire, David se dirigea lentement vers la sortie.

- Bon je vais chercher du café… amuse toi bien !

- Lâcheur !

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapitre 16

**Helloooow mes petits lecteurs adorés : ) voila , c'est fini. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps a poster ce dernier chapitre mais bon, il est là maintenant et j'espere que j'ai choisit la bonne fin ( ouais, j'en ai ecrit deux et j'ai choisit avec pile ou face laquelle poster ... désolant U_U ) **

**Je remerci tous les lecteurs et en particulier , tout ceux qui ont pris de leurs temps pour commenter a un moment ou a un autre : Cissyaliza, Cl Sheen, Darkmoon, Anaid, Sunday87, Neverland 25 , Kath Bell, Onst, et bien sur le meilleur ami le plus délirant de la terre j'ai nommé Jay : ) , un grand grand grand merci a vous .**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était réveillé et une question qui n'avait cessé de le hanter revenait a la surface. David était là, devant lui, essayant en vain de le faire penser a des choses amusantes qu'ils avaient vécu, pourtant, Colby avait bien remarque que son ami évitait stratégiquement un sujet de conversation… Don … depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui… était il mort ? il n'avait qu'une seule option pour le savoir.

- Et tu te rappelle cette fois ou…

- David …

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que Don … ou il est ?...

- Oh Don, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant ! Ne t'inquiète pas mec, il va bien. Il n'est déjà plus en USI .

- En quoi ?

- Soins intensif, il va mieux … enfin un peu mieux.

- Mais…mais… pourquoi ? Comment …

- Ah tu ne sais pas ? Quand on a enfin retrouvé la trace des trafiquants, on s'est rendu dans la vielle ferme ou ils vous retenaient. C'est là qu'on a retrouver Don et … il lui ont tiré dessus mais…- voyant que son ami commençait a s'agiter, il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de le calmer, sans succès- Colby, mon pote, t'inquiète je te dit, il va bien ! Arrête de bouger comme ça tu vas faire sauté tes points !

- Cette pétasse m'avait dit qu'elle le laisserait partir…

- Oui je sais Don me tout raconté, tu lui as sauvé la vie ! D'ailleurs, au passage, ce que tu as fait était totalement stupide mais c'est grâce a toi qu'il est en vie alors calme toi avant qu'une infirmière me jette dehors !

Finalement, et au bout de longues minutes de négociation, Colby se calma enfin et, épuisé, s'endormit instantanément sous le regard protecteur de David.

**0°o0°o0°o**

Une semaine plus tard…

- Désolé je suis un peu en retard …

- « un peu en retard » David tu devait venir me chercher il y deux heures !

De retour au Los Angeles Memorial Hospital, David avait eu pour mission d'aller chercher Colby afin de le ramener chez lui mais, avec le surcroit de travail et les responsabilités que pesait sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas pu se libéré a temps et avait donc fait attendre son meilleur ami deux heures. Apres une semaine passé a ne rien faire, celui-ci était plus qu'impatient de quitter cet endroit et le retard de David l'avait agacé au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il avait été amener a l'hôpital sans son porte feuille et donc, sans aucune possibilité de prendre un taxi pour échapper a l'armée de docteur qui lui courrait après.

- Oui ben c'est pas de ma faute si j'avais un suspect a interroger et qu'il y avait des embouteillages ! T'aurais pu prendre un taxi… a non j'oublier, tu n'aurais pas pu, comme c'est dommage hein ?

- David, je te jure que des que je récupère mon bras tu vas me le payer !

- Ouais ben en attendant, si tu veux que je te ramène, t'as plutôt intérêt a te montrer sympas parce que je pourrais très bien décider de faire un petit arrêt chez Larry pour que tu puisse profiter de son illumination et participer a une de ces marches bizarre qui durent des heures dans le parc du monastère.

- Non c'est bon merci je préfère encore rester là !

Eclatant de rire, David réalisa enfin que tout était enfin terminé. Il avait récupéré son patron et son meilleur ami vivants, a présent, il pouvait redécouvrir la joie de pouvoir dormir plus de deux heures sans la crainte d'etre réveillé par une mauvaise nouvelle, ne plus risquer la crise cardiaque chaque fois que son téléphone se mette a sonner…

Après avoir signé les derniers papiers et écouter impatiemment les longues recommandations du docteur Karev, Colby s'était précipité vers la voiture de David.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Donny tu devrais te reposer un peu, il est quatre heures de l'après midi, avec les embouteillages, ils n'arriveront pas avant une heure minimum !

- Oui je sais papa mais …

- Mais tu es tellement impatient que tu ne peux pas tenir en place plus de trente seconde, je te connais Donny !-il soupira- et je sais aussi que tu es si têtu que tu n'écouteras rien de ce que te dira ton vieux père alors je vais aller dans la cuisine essayer de préparer quelque chose de potable a grignoter.

- Non c'est bon ne te dérange pas, j'ai pas faim !

- Comment ça tu n'as pas faim ? Tu dois manger Don, ce n'était pas une question !

Don soupira, depuis qu'il était rentré a la maison, c'est-à-dire il y a deux jour, son père et son frère s'étaient mit en tête de l'engraisser pour le restant de ses jours et le traiter comme s'il était un enfant, et ca, malgré le fait que leurs intensions étaient très bonnes, il avait énormément de mal a le supporter. Pourtant il savait a quel point ces derniers jours avaient du être stressant pour les deux et n'avait pas le cœur a refuser leur aide qui semblaient leur faire tant plaisir.

Son premier reflexe eut été de retourner au bureau, dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Non pas pour travailler mais pour parler a Wright. Contre toute attente, celui-ci s'était plutôt montrer aimable et il avait pu lui demander une faveur qui lui tenait vraiment a cœur

_- Tiens agent Eppes ! Je dois dire que je ne vous attendais pas ici aussi tôt. Comment allez-vous ?_

_- Bien Monsieur…_

_- Alors ? J'imagine que vous êtes là pour demander une augmentation ?_

_- Euh pas vraiment monsieur…_

_- Parfait. Avec toutes nos restrictions budgétaires, cela aurait été impossible de toute façon. Oh mais allez y continuez._

_- Et bien, comme vous le savez, ces derniers jours ont été assez éprouvants pour l'agent Granger et pour moi…_

_- Oui je comprendrait tout a fait que vous souhaitiez prendre quelques jours de vacances en plus de votre congés maladie._

_Don trépigna sur place, il commençait a en avoir plus qu'assez que Wright lui coupe sans arrêt la parole, aussi décida t'il de prendre le taureau par le cornes et d'aller directement au but. _

_- Non en fait, j'aimerais que vous remplaciez la plaque et l'arme de Colby !_

- … _et bien agent Eppes, vous devez savoir que cette procédure prend du temps._

_Il baissa les yeux, fixant intensément le sol. Depuis que Nikki lui avait remis son rapport dans lequel était mentionné la destruction de la plaque et la disparition en mer de l'arme, Don avait comprit dans quel état d'esprit pouvait se trouver son ami. Il était allé le voir un soir, déjouant la vigilance des infirmiers et avait pu parler quelques minutes avec lui. Il était plus qu'évident que, malgré l'habituel calme de Colby, l'étui vide de son arme posé sur la table de chevet était le signe qu'il manquait quelque chose de très important a ses yeux. _

_Wright avait raison, il le savait, la procédure pour remplacer une plaque d'identification était extrêmement longue et laborieuse et le fait qu'il faille aussi une nouvelle arme n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis releva la tête, déterminé. Apres tout Wright était quand même le directeur adjoint du FBI, donc pas n'importe qui. De ce fait, il devait sans doute avoir le bras un peu plus long que les sous directeurs éparpillés dans d'autre Etats. Si celui-ci semblait plutôt réticent, peut être qu'un peu de flatterie aiderait a arranger la situation._

_- Monsieur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous êtes un des hommes les plus important du Bureau, je sais que cette procédure peut prendre des mois et que cela sera encore plus long si je m'en occupe moi-même, c'est pour cela que je vous le demande comme une faveur. L'agent Granger a presque donné sa vie pour moi et cela lui a couté sa plaque et son arme. Vous savez que… depuis Carter, les chinois, Owen… Son travail est une des seules choses en quoi il peut continuer de croire..._

_Wright posa son stylo et se leva. Apres quelques secondes de silence, il reprit enfin la parole._

_- Bien écoutez Eppes, je comprend votre position, votre agent s'est presque sacrifier pour vous et vous souhaitez le remercier c'est cela j'imagine-Don hocha la tête- … bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire , en attendant vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer, je ne veux pas vous voir au travail avant deux semaines !_

_Une dizaine d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il dormait profondément, le téléphone de Don s'était mit a sonner. L'esprit embué, il avait été surpris d'entendre la vois de Wright a cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Empoignant ses clefs, il avait fait de son mieux pour descendre les marches grinçantes de l'escalier en bois sans réveiller Charlie et Alan, qui l'aurait surement empêché de prendre la route et avait atteint sa voiture._

_- Voici la nouvelle arme de l'agent Granger, c'est un Beretta 9 millimètre, vous lui direz d'en prendre plus soins que sa précédente, j'ai fait des pied et des mains pour l'avoir et je vais devoir un bon parquet de service a pas mal de gens maintenant. Quant a sa plaque, je ne peux que vous remettre une plaque provisoire en attendant que la demande soit traitée par le haut conseil._

_Cela n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espérer mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien, il avait chaudement remercié Wright pour sa rapidité et avait pris congés, rentrant chez Charlie. Il s'affala dans le canapé et posa la nouvelle arme et la plaque sur la table basse avant de saisir son téléphone portable et de composer de mémoire le numéro de David. Malgré l'heure tardive ( 2 heures du matin ) , il savait que son agent ne dormais pas et son intuition fut confirmer quand celui-ci répondit instantanément._

_- Sinclair !_

_- David, c'est moi._

_- Oh Don, comment ca va depuis hier, il parait que tu es rentrer chez toi ce matin ?_

_- Oui, Charlie est venu me chercher et tu peux me croire, j'ai crus que j'allais repartir a la case départ quand il a voulut prendre l'autoroute et s'est trompé de file._

_- Pourquoi ca ne m'étonne pas ? David riait de bon cœur au bout du fil- pourquoi tu m'appelle a cette heure ci ? t'as un problème ?_

_- Non, non tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas. dit moi, tu sais quand Colby pourra sortir ?_

_- Et bien, j'ai parlé au docteur Karev et je passe le prendre demain après midi… oui enfin, dans quelques heures en fait. Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…_

**0°o0°o0°**

- David …

- Huuum ?

- Pourquoi on va chez Charlie ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parking de l'hôpital, Colby était resté silencieux et s'était même endormi dans la Ford de David, qui avait profité de l'inattention de son partenaire pour avaler le plus de kilomètres qu'il pouvait, n'hésitant pas a griller les feux rouge et dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Il n'était pas un as du volant et jamais, hormis en cas de course poursuite, il ne se serait permit un tel acte mais il savait que le souhait le plus cher de Colby en ce moment était de rentrer chez lui, ce qui nécessitait de faire une petite escale au royaume des Maths. Mais celui-ci s'était rapidement réveiller, alerté par le bruit des klaxons furieux.

- J'ai oublié un truc la bas.

- Et tu peux pas aller le chercher plus tard ? demanda Colby incrédule

- Non, c'est important mais t'inquiète, il y en a que pour quelques minutes.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés, dix minutes plus tard. David s'était garé et était sortit de la voiture avant de remarquer que Colby n'avait pas l'intention de bouger et de partir a la rencontre d'un quelconque théorème de conversion inversée.

- Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

- Vas-y sans moi, je reste dans la voiture !

- T'as crus que j'allais laisser mon partenaire bléssé en plein soleil derriere un pare brise tout seul dans une voiture ? T'as pas entendu parler de la petite fille que sa mere avait oublié dans le parking d'un Buy More ?

- David, je ne suis pas une petite fille, tu n'es pas ma mère et on n'est pas sur le parking d'un magasin !

- Allez viens, Alan s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Colby ouvrit finalement la portière et se glissa dehors en grimaçant. Prendre celui –ci par les sentiments était l'une des rares chose qui fonctionnait et David n'avait plus aucun scrupule a utiliser ce stratagème pour se faire obéir. Alors qu'ils marchaient sur la terrasse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Alan sortit, presque en courant, a la rencontre des deux arrivants, tout de suite suivi par Amita et Charlie.

Ne voulant pas mettre mal a l'aise Colby, Alan et Charlie se contentèrent d'une poignée de main tandis qu'Amita, un peu plus émotive, lui sauta littéralement au coup,, le prenant au dépourvu et surprenant tout le monde. Après que la jeune femme l'ai enfin lâcher, ils passèrent quelques minutes a parler, donner des nouvelles quand Alan s'interrompit.

- Mais enfin rentrez donc il fait une chaleur terrible dehors ! en plus Don vous attend depuis déjà une heure .

Colby lancé un regard interrogatif a David puis marcha sur les traces d'Alan et du mathématicien chevelu et pénétra dans la demeure familiale Eppes. _« J'ai oublié un truc »c'est ça !_

Don, qui était assis sur le sofa, se leva instantanément lorsqu'Alan franchit la porte en premier, tout de suite suivi par Charlie, Amita, David… et enfin Colby.

**0°o0°o0°o**

- Colby je… je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait .

Il avait tellement pensé a ce moment qu'il appréhendait la réaction de son agent. Celui-ci, souriant, était resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- Merci pour quoi Don ? J'ai rien fait de spécial !

- Tu rigoles ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie je te rappelle au cas où ton cerveau aurait prit un choc lui aussi !

- Ecoute ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier, c'est David, Charlie, Amita, Nikki et Liz pour t'avoir retrouver a temps !

Sentant que la situation devenait gênante, Alan poussa Charlie vers la cuisine.

- David, Amita vous devriez venir vous aussi, j'ai fait une folie et j'ai acheté de la vrai bière irlandaise. Une merveille ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

David, qui s'apprêtait a protester, après tout, il était encore en service et qui plus est, dans la maison de son patron, avant de comprendre les intentions d'Alan et de le suivre, laissant Don et Colby seuls.

- Don, tu n'as pas à me remercier, ce que j'ai fais, je ne le regrette pas une seconde, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon métier, c'est pour ça que je suis entré au FBI et parce que tu es mon pote et que je ne laisse personne toucher a mes amis, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… et puis, tu sais, dans le fond, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, c'est toi qui m'as offert ce travail, c'est toi qui s'est battu pour que je reste après l'affaire d'espionnage… sans ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serrait arrivé… c'est grâce a toi que je suis encore là et ce que j'ai fait la semaine dernière était le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne me le serrais jamais pardonner si jamais il te serais arriver quelque chose par ma faute.

- Ta faute ? Mais merde Colby, quand est ce que tu vas te mettre dans le crane que ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute ! tu as rencontré Carter et c'était un pourri, tu as rencontré Owen et lui aussi c'était un pourri. C'est comme ça et tu ne pouvais rien y faire ! quant au fait que tu penses encore que tu me doives quelque chose, c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai jamais vu un type aussi borné que toi c'est dingue !

Petit a petit, le ton de la conversation montait et les trois occupants de la cuisine n'hésitèrent pas a tendre une oreille indiscrète pour ne pas perdre une miette de cette discussion mouvementée.

- Venant de toi ca ne m'atteint même pas ! Tu m'as fait venir là pour quoi hein ? Si c'est pour m'insulter c'est pas la peine !

- Je t'ai fait venir pour te remercier sombre abruti ! mais ca te passe au dessus parce que Mossieur Granger n'aime pas les remerciements, il n'aime pas que l'on s'intéresse de trop près a lui et fini par rejeter tout le monde !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! je sais pas ou tu vas chercher tout ça mais va falloir que tu songes a changer d'indic ou de psy !

Dans la cuisine, Alan était a deux doigts de refaire interruption dans le salon, histoire de séparer les deux « gamins » avant qu'ils ne décident de se sauter a la gorge quand David l'attrapa par le bras.

- Attendez un peu Alan, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Effectivement, un silence sinistre avait envahi le salon ou les deux adversaires se regardaient droit dans les yeux, façon western, la tension était a son comble, les corbeaux commençait en tourner autour de la maison,… avant d'éclater d'un immense fou rire.

- C'est dingue j'y ai vraiment cru l'espace de quelques seconde, t'as raté ta vocation Don, c'est a Hollywood que tu devrais être, pas au FBI.

- Ouais ouais, n'essaye pas de me faire changer de carrière pour prendre ma place, tu devras tuer David avant !

- Oh tu sais, un coup de téléphone a sa mère, je lui balance deux ou trois dossier et hop, la voie devient libre !

- Bon on fait quoi, on les laisse attendre dans la cuisine et on squatte le sofa de Charlie pour regarder le match de football (américain bien sur).

- Pas de souci pour moi. Dix dollars sur les Saints

- Ca marche ! … Oh et Colby ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Don ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit l'air étonné de son ami a la seconde ou il lui tendit sa nouvelle arme et sa plaque. Son pale visage vira au rouge et il murmura un petit merci, avant d'accrocher le Beretta a sa ceinture. Deux minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il était encore sous le choc, Don lui donna une petite tape amical avant de s'installer confortablement et de monter le son.

- Je pense que tu vas bientôt perdre dix dollars mon pote, les Saints font pas le poids contre les Bears !

- Tu rigoles, ils ont gagné le dernier Superbowl !

- On verra bien !

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We'd see the day when nobody died" Chad Kroeger. _

**THE END …**


End file.
